


Making Tough Choices

by LinkCat



Series: The Family Curse [8]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Child Murder, Curse Breaking, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: The elders of the village must make difficult decisions for the future of the colony.Chapter 1 summary:Sapphire seeks advice and guidance from her grandfather.





	1. Story Time With Branch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of "The Family Curse." You will want to read parts 1-7 in order to understand what is going on. Sorry for any mistakes I make, and hope you all enjoy!

Six years had gone by since Basil, Pearl, and Bask had welcomed Pickle into the world. Several things happened in that time. Fantasy had joined Basil, Pearl, and Bask’s family as their wife. Sapphire, Jasper, and Peach had gotten married. Several babies were also born in this time. Chamomile had a dwarf sized girl, who was yellow with orange hair. Her name was Chrysanthemum. She was three years old. Sage had a baby too. He was a boy, who was orange glitter with rainbow hair. His name was Aspen. He was a year old. Winter had a girl, who was light green glitter, with dark green hair. Her name was Misty. She was five years. Nim had a girl, who was a lavender troll with light blue hair. Her name was Lilac. She was four years old.

Sapphire was five and a half months pregnant with her first child. As suspected, her child was going to be the cursed child. Her grandfather Creek had confirmed it not long after she found out she was pregnant. She was on her way to see her grandparents. She was not far from her due date, and she was getting extremely nervous. She didn’t want her baby to die and was scared. She had been enjoying the kicks of the little one in her belly and had become attached. As she approached her grandparent’s door, she knocked on it.

Angel answered the door and smiled at Sapphire. “Hello sweetheart, what are you doing out and about? You’re going to have that baby if you move around too much.”

“I want to talk to grandpa Branch in the bunker. It’s very important that it’s at the bunker. I don’t want certain ears to hear what I want to talk to him about.” Sapphire hadn’t told Peach what was going on, in fear that Peach would make her move to her old colony to protect the baby. It was not an ideal situation, and she hated that she was keeping such a terrible secret from her best friend and mate.

Smidge walked over and smiled softly. “Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?” She looked worried about her granddaughter. Sapphire was carrying their first great grandbaby. Snow, Fairy, Dash, and Maximus hadn’t gotten into a serious relationship yet, and hadn’t had any kids yet.

Branch had heard Sapphire. He finished helping set up Iris’ toy tea party, and then walked over and took her hand gently. “Let’s go talk sweetheart.” He headed out the door.

“I’m alright grandma. Just tired.” Sapphire lied as she walked outside with Branch. She had her free hand on her belly as they made their way towards the bunker.

Smidge followed them. She had her own dark plans thought out for when the baby was born, but she had told no one about it. She had been keeping an eye on Sapphire, and so had several of her children. She wanted to know when the baby was born.

Branch got to the bunker and opened it. He led Smidge and Sapphire into the bunker, and then close and locked the door. He headed for the den. He started a fire. It was spring and it was still cold outside, which made the bunker cold. Once it was started, he walked over to a shelf and pulled a blanket off the shelf. He offered it to Sapphire. “Take a seat sweetheart.”

“I’m not cold. I’m a little warm actually.” Sapphire sat down on the couch and sighed softly. “I don’t want to kill the baby.”

Smidge frowned and looked down. She was afraid this was going to happen. She had gone through the same thing with Branch when she was pregnant with Twig. She was determined not to let that happened again. She only hoped that Sapphire may one day forgive her for what she was going to do to her baby.

“I know you don’t Sapphire. I don’t think anyone wants to kill their baby. You become attached to them when they are still in the pod. You can feel them kicking and stretching. It’s not something I would ever wish upon you.” Branch sat down and took her hand. “The reason it needs to happen is because, he or she has the evil side of the family curse. Just like your father, and great grandmother before him or her, he or she will cause a lot of pain. I have seen four generations of this madness. I do not want to see a fifth.”

“That’s right. Please remember what we told you a few years ago. Your father not only raped your mother, he raped Basil, Winter, Nim, Jewel, and Habanero. He also killed several trolls, including a few of your uncles and aunts, and two pregnant trolls. Periwinkle almost died the day your father killed his mother.” Smidge sighed softly. “He also caused a fire that killed half the colony.”

“I know the stories. I don’t want it to happen either, but can’t we do something? Perhaps we can train the child to be good…” Sapphire looked hopeful.

“Let me tell you a story sweetheart. I fell in love with a very sweet troll when I was eighteen years old. The day before my nineteenth birthday, she gave birth to a little troll. We all thought if we raised him, we would be able to change him. He started out sweet enough, but soon it became clear that he was ill minded. His favorite thing to do was torture his blind brother, because he couldn’t see what was going on. He even raped him when he was sixteen years old. He also raped a fourteen-year-old child, and then killed her when she was pregnant with his child.” Branch sighed sadly. “We have tried this sweetheart. We can’t go through it again. Your baby will still cause pain, no matter how hard we try to change him or her. If you want to know more of the bad things Twig did when he was alive, you can always go talk to Uncle Basil. He has a lot more to tell then I do. Twig took advantage of his blindness, and Twig is the reason why he hides the fact that he is blind at all. If you talk to him, you will understand why it is so important for the baby to die.”

Sapphire burst into tears and began to cry into her hands. “I don’t want the baby to die. It’s not fair.” She wasn’t sure what she was going to do now. She had planned to do the action herself, but now she wasn’t sure she could do it.

“I know it’s not fair Sapphire, but we will all be right here beside you to get you through it. We wish there was another way, but we have no choice. This curse has got to end with your baby.” Smidge didn’t want it to be so. She hated seeing her this upset, but if they didn’t do it, they were going to have to deal with another evil troll, and no one in the future generations deserved it.


	2. Making A Difficult Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge does what is best for the entire colony.

A week had gone by since Sapphire had talked to her grandparents. She was taking a warm bath when she felt the first of her contractions. She groaned and put her hand on her belly. She cringed and teared up. She didn’t want it to be so. Tears ran down her cheeks as she eased herself up out of the tub. She drained the tub and dried herself off. She made her way towards the bedroom. She leaned on the wall and breathed. “Oh god, it hurts…”

Jasper hurried over to her side and rubbed her back. “Let’s get you to the medical pod sweetheart.” He looked nervous, because he knew what was coming. He didn’t like it, but he knew if they didn’t stop the curse, it was going to continue and cause them and everyone around them a lot of pain.

Peach got up out of bed and walked over to Sapphire. She rubbed her back gently as she breathed. “It’s going to be alright mama.” She was heavily pregnant herself and was nervous about their births. It was their first babies.

Sapphire put a dress on and went to try and put panties on. She felt another contraction. Tears were running down her cheeks. “Oh god, Jasper please help me.” She cringed as she stepped into her panties.

Jasper helped her into her panties, and then walked her towards the medical pod.

Peach followed them. She had a hold of Sapphire’s hand. “This little one is going to be so cute. I bet it will have glitter like daddy.” She knew chances were very high that her baby would be glitter, considering her and Jasper were both glitter trolls.

Once at the medical pod, Sapphire laid down on a bed and let out a sob. “I want my mom. Get Maximus too, and my grandma Smidge…” Smidge had insisted she come when Sapphire went into labor. She wanted to keep her promise.

Sprout was in. He got the medical pod ready. He had the back room set up with what Smidge needed. He had a plan and was going to help. He looked sad.

“Of course, sweetie. Peach, please stay with her.” Jasper hurried out the door. He was very worried and nervous.

Peach held Sapphire’s hand. She stroked it gently.

It didn’t take too long for River, Smidge, and Maximus to show up. They stood by Sapphire’s side as she went through her labor.

A few hours later, Sapphire let out a cry. She gave birth to a green glitter baby. She had two toned light blue and royal blue hair. She began to cry as Sprout cleaned her up.

Sapphire looked over and smiled softly. “She’s so pretty…” She admired her. “I want to name her Gem.”

Smidge looked up at her great granddaughter. “I want pictures.” She pulled out her camera and got ready. Once the family posed with the newborn, she had Sapphire position herself with the baby and took a few more pictures. She had a few taken with her, River, Sapphire, and the baby. Once the pictures were taken, she opened her arms up. “I want to hold her.”

Sapphire hesitated, and then gently gave Gem to Smidge. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that she knew what Smidge was going to do.

Jasper tensed up. He had a feeling he knew what Smidge was going to do too.

Smidge cradled Gem to her chest and walked towards the back room. She walked into the back with Gem and Sprout, and then closed the door. She made sure the door was locked, and then walked to the bed with her. She was wrapped up in a blanket. The fifty-five-year-old great grandma didn’t want to do this, but she didn’t want the colony to go through any more pain.

Sprout walked over to her with a bottle. It wasn’t very full. It had a tiny bit of formula in it, mixed with the same kind of poison that Indigo gave him, and everyone else that he raped. They all knew that a strong enough dose of it would be fatal for a baby Gem’s size.

Peach looked confused. “What is she doing with your baby?”

Sapphire broke down and began to sob. She put her face into her hands and shook her head. She had heard the door being locked. She knew what Smidge was doing now, and it broke her heart.

Jasper held Sapphire and began to cry to. “Peach, there is a secret we have been hiding from you. Sapphire is part of a family curse. The firstborn of every generation has a curse. Every other generation is born with a bad spirit. Sapphire was the good baby of this curse, and her daughter has the bad spirit. Smidge is back there, putting an end to the curse.” He was very worried that Peach would leave them. Not that he would blame her for it. He was shaking hard. The nineteen-year-old was just trying to do what he knew was best for everyone.

“Our father raped our mothers. This must be done so that the colony doesn’t go through any more pain. I have agreed to this, and as future king, I wanted to make sure it was so.” Maximus sat on the bed next to his older sister. He ran his hand through her long white and royal blue hair. He was extremely sad for her.

“What?! No!” Peach put her hand over her mouth. She let out a sob and shook her head. “She’s innocent!” She hurried over to the door and tried to get inside. She couldn’t get it open. “Oh god, why didn’t you two tell me?!” She was upset and angry. She had looked forward to watching her baby and Sapphire’s baby being raised together.

Smidge looked up at the noise of the door jiggling as she quietly fed Gem the formula. Once it was all gone, she held her little great granddaughter as she fell asleep. Within minutes, the little one’s heart stopped. She had died peacefully in her great grandmother’s arms.

Sprout checked Gem to make sure she was gone. He looked up at Smidge and gave a gentle nod. “Smidge? I won’t ever do this again…” It broke his heart. They had just killed a newborn. 

“I won’t be doing this again either. It’s over.” Smidge held Gem to her chest and walked over to the door. She opened it and widened her eyes when Peach snatched the baby from her arms.

Peach grabbed the baby, put her on a bed, and then grabbed Smidge. She pinned the little mama down and sneered. “You just killed a baby!” She screamed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she scrambled to pull out her knife. She got it out and began stabbing Smidge angrily.

Smidge cringed and closed her eyes as she was stabbed. She knew she deserved this. What she had done was a crime punishable by death.

“Oh my god! Smidge!” Sapphire began to sob. She didn’t want her grandma to die too.

Sprout grabbed Peach’s arm and pulled the knife out of her hand. He threw it aside and then picked up Smidge and hurried back into the backroom. He locked the door and scrambled to the surgical bed. He began healing her. She was still alive, and he planned to keep her that way. Once she was healed, he pulled out some of his blood and gave it to her. She had lost a considerable amount of blood. “Oh god, I should have known. I’m so sorry Smidge. That was so close…”

Smidge had passed out from blood loss. She had barely made it.

Maximus retrieved the knife and looked at Peach. “Don’t do that again. Smidge, and everyone else in my family is under my protection. If you kill them, I will banish you. Don’t test my patience.” He cleaned the knife, and then put it away, right next to his own knife.

Peach fell to her knees and began to sob. She put her face into her hands. “She was a baby. Just a tiny newborn. It’s not fair. What Smidge did was not right!” She startled and put her hand on her belly. She let out a sob. “She won’t kill my baby too, will she?” She was shaking. She was having a contraction.

Sprout poked his head out. “Can someone get Branch for me? Please?” He closed the door and locked it again. He would have asked for the whole family, but the room was not big, and he didn’t want Peach slipping into the back room right now. He walked over to Smidge and began cleaning her up. She was going to be alright, but Branch needed to know what was going on.

River was quiet. She left to go get Branch. She knew there was nothing she could do to make this better for her daughter, and Smidge needed Branch.

Jasper shook his head and walked over to Peach. He pulled her in for a hug. “No sweetheart, Smidge won’t kill your baby. She didn’t even want to kill Gem…”

Sapphire got up stiffly and walked over to her baby. She picked up Gem and held her close. She was still warm, but it was obvious that the little one was no longer alive. Tears ran down her cheeks. She held her and carried her over to Peach. “I’m very sorry Peach…” She was shaking. “I’m very sorry to you too Gem. I wish there had been a better way.”

Peach was angry at her mates for keeping this secret, but let Jasper hug her. She got up and walked over to a bed and laid down. She began to sob into a pillow. “It’s not fair…” She looked over at Sapphire. “I want an explanation as to why this was done. I’m very angry at both of you. You should have talked to me.”

Maximus stood by the back-room door. He wasn’t going to let anyone near Smidge until further notice. He was worried that his grandma would be assassinated. The attempt had worried him.

Branch came into the medical pod. He walked over to Maximus and frowned, seeing that there was a lot of blood on the ground. He frowned and knocked on the door.

Sprout opened the door slightly, and then let Branch in when he saw that it was him. He closed the door and locked it. “Your great granddaughter was born. Her name is Gem. Smidge made sure she passed away very peacefully, but after the fact, she was attacked by a very angry Peach. I was able to save her, but she lost a lot of blood. She’s going to stay back here until I can figure out a safe place to take her.”

“Thank you Sprout. We will figure out a safe place to take her until everything smooths out.” Branch crawled into the bed with Smidge and spooned her gently. He was worried about the little mama. “Stay with me sweetheart. We have little ones that still need their mama.”

River had spread the word about the baby’s loss. A funeral was arranged for her granddaughter. It broke her heart that her firstborn granddaughter was dead, but she knew that this day was coming. She was glad that Gem had went peacefully.

It was a few hours later that Peach gave birth to a boy. He was green glitter with baby pink hair. He began to cry as Jelly cleaned him. Jelly gave him to his mama, and then backed up and looked down. She was very sad for Sapphire, Peach, and Jasper.

Jasper and Sapphire were right there and had explained everything while Peach went through labor. They both watched the little one cry. They were scared.

Peach held her son and smiled softly. “You look like a little cactus with a flower on top. Jasper? Sapphire? Can we name him Cactus?” She was still very upset but was pretty sure she now understood why her mates had allowed this terrible act.

Jasper looked shocked. She asked them for approval. He saw this as a good sign. “Yes, Cactus sounds perfect.”

Sapphire burst into tears and nodded. She began to sob again. She had been crying a lot. Especially after River had taken Gem so she could be prepared for her funeral.

“Come here Sapphire.” Peach looked worried about her young mate.

Jasper ran his hand through little Cactus’ pink hair. He was a mix of sad and happy.

Sapphire inched towards Peach, until she was right next to her. Tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart was broken, and she was petrified that Peach would never forgive her.

Peach gently gave her baby to Sapphire and gently pulled her close. She held her and cried with her. “We will get through this together as a family.”

Sapphire held their son and began to sob. He was not biologically her baby, but she was going to help with him and raise him as if he was her own.


	3. A Terrible Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge has a nasty nightmare while in her coma.

It had been two days since Gem was killed by her own great grandmother. Smidge had been moved to the bunker and was being heavily guarded by her family. Several trolls didn’t understand the circumstances behind Gem’s death, but word had quickly spread that Smidge was the troll that killed the newborn trolling. Carnation had set up a meeting the day after Gem was born and died, and explained exactly why the deed had been done, and that Poppy had even given strict instructions that any royal family member who was in charge at the time of Gem’s birth, was to see to it that the baby was executed. There were still several very angry trolls, including Red, Beryl, Spinel, and Gap.

Smidge was still in a coma. The blood loss had been great, and although she had received blood immediately after, her body needed time to recover from the traumatic event. She was slowly improving and was showing signs of waking up. She tossed and turned as she began to dream.

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a cold spring day when Twig was fourteen years old. Smidge was pregnant at that time. She was three months pregnant on this particular day. 

Twig had set up a meeting with his mother to discuss school work. Little did Smidge know, Twig had other plans that day. Once he got his mother hidden from disapproving eyes, he beat her, taking aim on her belly with all his blows. He told her to keep her mouth shut, or he was going to make sure the rest of her children would die slowly and painfully.

Smidge was curled up in a ball. She just nodded. She hated herself for loving her son, but she just couldn’t kill him. She cringed, feeling blood pool from her body. She had a bad feeling at that time that she was miscarrying. Once Twig was out of her sight, Smidge hurried for the medical pod, where she miscarried her unborn pod.

This was a secret that she had never told Branch. She had just told him that she had lost the baby.

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Smidge?! Wake up love. You’re having a nightmare.” Branch put a cold washcloth on her forehead. He was very worried about her. She had been having a lot of nightmares the last several months, and this one seemed to be particularly violent. She hadn’t had this many since right after Twig died.

Smidge cracked her eyes open and began to cry. “Oh my god…” She was shaking. “I’m alive?!” She was shocked to see Branch. She knew she was alive if he was right there beside her.

“Yes sweetheart, Sprout saved your life. I’m sorry. When Jasper came to get you, I should have come.” Branch caressed her cheek lightly and wiped a few tears away. “I’m glad you survived the attack. I was so worried I would lose you.”

“Sapphire hates me…” Smidge cried hard. She was very worried that her granddaughter would hate her forever.

“I don’t think so sweetheart.” Branch moved closer to her and held her. “I know what you did was hard. You were very brave to do it. I’m sure she forgives you for what you did. I know why you did it. Most of the village understands. We must keep you hidden though. Not everyone understands…” He was concerned for her safety. 

Sugar heard her mother. She walked into the room and crawled into the bed. She gave her mama a hug and held her. “Oh god, mom…” She sniffled. “I was so worried that we lost you forever.” She sat down and took Smidge’s hand. She stroked her hand with her hair. “You’re so strong…”

“I don’t feel strong right now.” Smidge was shaking. She looked at her young daughter and sniffled. “Aren’t you supposed to be out helping with onion collection?”

“I’ve got a much more important task to do right now. I’m going to protect you and make sure no one hurts you.” The nineteen-year-old was worried that someone was going to kill her mama. Sugar pulled out a tissue and wiped her mom’s face. “I love you mom.”

“The kids have been taking turns guarding the bedroom. The triplets took this shift. They’re all very worried about you mama.” Branch ran his hand through her long, graying blue green hair.

“Sounds like no one is going to be able to come near me any time soon.” Smidge closed her eyes. She was so tired.

“Nope, they won’t be able to be near you at all. You’re under our protection.” Sugar smiled and snuggled into Smidge.

“You’re very protected mama. We got your back.” Branch laid down and spooned Smidge. He was glad that she recovered from the coma and appeared to be on the way to a full recovery. He just hoped that she would remain safe. He was so worried that he would lose her.


	4. Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow’s power gets her into a lot of trouble.

Not far from the bunker, Rainbow was at Sky, Dill, Cupcake, and Gem’s gravesites. She placed a flower at each of them. She had tears in her eyes. “I know what was done, had to be done. I just wish there was another way. Dill can’t come to me, but I wish Sky or Cupcake would come here right now. I need to talk to you and make sure Gem was taken care of. I need the closure. Please…”

Twig’s spirit approached her. He knew she could see spirits, but never talked to her. Rainbow heard about Twig but didn’t realize that this particular spirit was her evil uncle. She just thought he was a young unfortunate dwarf troll. “Rainbow, there was an injured child outside the village. You need to go help him. Please follow me.” He hurried towards the outskirts of the village. He knew were a male lived, whom had been banished from his home. He knew this troll was very nasty.

Rainbow saw him retreat into the forest. She thought of telling her family where she was going, but she didn’t want to lose the spirit. She grabbed her backpack and followed Twig into the forest. “How far is it? I don’t have that much provisions…”

“It’s not far. You will be able to get there in less then a day. You will be back with your family by tomorrow afternoon.” Twig was livid that the family curse had been broken, and he was out for revenge. He had sent Willow out to look for other dead evil decedents. They were going to figure out a way to make this poor teenager’s life a living hell, since she was the only one who had connection to both worlds. It was a huge bonus that she happened to be Basil’s daughter as well.

Rainbow nodded and followed him. The fifteen-year-old was going to be sixteen soon and was starting to become quite independent. This was not her first time leaving the colony to follow a spirit to an injured soul. This was the first time she was sent out for a troll though. All the lives she saved were mostly bugs and small creatures. She always had her backpack stocked with supplies for cases like this.

Several hours later, Twig approached a fire pit. He looked over at Rainbow and then pointed at the troll who was sleeping nearby.

Rainbow approached the male. He was white glitter, with yellow hair. His name was Shimmer. He was young himself but was not a child. He was eighteen years old. “He is not a kid.” She looked confused as she began to back up. She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she instantly knew something wasn’t right. She squealed when she backed into a rock. She fell back and sprawled. She began scrambling up. She looked scared.

Shimmer woke up when he heard the squeal and looked around. He grinned when he saw Rainbow. “Well, what do we have here? Are you lost?” He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her closer to the fire. He got a good look at her and grinned. “Oh, you’re a pretty girl. I’m not sure where you came from but that doesn’t matter to me. You’re mine now.”

Rainbow let out a scream from fear, but she was so far from home that no one heard her. What proceeded next terrified her.

Back at the village, Basil was pacing. It was not like Rainbow to not come home when the evening turned dark. She had missed dinner, and it was close to bed time. He stopped in front of Fantasy and frowned. “Have you seen her?”

“No Basil, I haven’t seen her.” Fantasy hugged into him and frowned. She was concerned about the young teenager. “I’m scared too.” She wanted to go out to look for her, but she was five and a half months pregnant. It was not safe for her to go out.

Pearl walked over and put a bag in Basil’s hand. “We’re going to go find for her. Get ready daddy.” She put her bow on her back, and packed arrows. She was very worried about their daughter.

Bask was doing the dishes. He was trying very hard to distract himself. He had already thought of the worst. There were predators out at night, and if she hadn’t left with a boywolf, she was almost certainly going to get killed. She was not safe out there alone.

Basil put the bag on his shoulder and walked over to Bask. “Watch the kids. Pearl and I will find her.” He kissed him, and then went and kissed Fantasy. He kissed her belly, and then went outside. He whistled for Galaxy. He was very worried for his daughter.

Pearl followed him out the door. She put a knife casing in his hand. She had a determined look on her face.

Galaxy came bonding over. She licked Basil and wagged her tail. She was nine years old and had never really lost her puppy like energy.

Basil patted her paw, and then helped Pearl up onto Galaxy’s shoulders. “Find Rainbow for me Galaxy.”

Pearl leaned onto Basil and hugged into him. She was very worried.

Galaxy sniffed the air and headed for the cemetery. She found the strongest scent there and began following her scent out of the territory.

Basil listened to the forest as Galaxy searched for Rainbow. He didn’t like when they left the safety of the colony. He cringed, fearing that she was dead.

Pearl tensed up when they left the colony. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “Oh my god, please be OK Rainbow…”

It took a couple of hours for Galaxy to find Rainbow. She growled when she picked up the scent of a strange troll.

Basil sneered, sensing an evil presence. He pulled out his knife and got off Galaxy. He could sense that Rainbow was there. He made his way towards her, tripping a few times as he ran into things. “Who the fuck are you and what the hell did you do to my daughter?!”

Pearl stayed on Galaxy and prepared her bow and arrows. She was nervous. She spotted Rainbow’s backpack and her clothes. She was livid.

Rainbow was nude and tied up. She was badly injured and had been raped. Her eyes went wide when she saw her daddy. She tried to talk, but she was gagged. She muffled for him to run.

Shimmer had bolted when Galaxy came up. He began slowly coming back. He had a smirk on his face as he made his way over to Basil from behind. He hit him hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. He then pinned him down and looked up at Rainbow. “Looks like one of your family members came looking for you. He is a fool.” He had a feeling Basil was her father. She looked a lot like him. He pulled Basil’s pants off and raped him too.

Pearl couldn’t see what was going on. It was dark, and she wasn’t so sure about leaving Galaxy. “Get closer girl.” She held on to Galaxy with her hair and looked around for Rainbow. She widened her eyes, seeing Shimmer on top of an unconscious Basil. She got her arrow ready and took aim. She shot him in the shoulder.

Shimmer pulled the arrow out of his shoulder. He threw it aside and got off Basil. He charged towards the bogwolf angrily.

Rainbow let out a muffled scream. She was shaking hard.

Pearl pulled out another arrow and took aim to Shimmer again. She released and hit him in the arm.

Galaxy snarled at Shimmer and snapped at him protectively.

Shimmer pulled the arrow out of his arm and climbed up Galaxy. He ignored the angry boywolf when he grabbed Pearl. He threw her to the ground and jumped back off. He carried her back over to Basil and Rainbow. He was going to enjoy torturing them.

Pearl had been knocked unconscious from the fall from Galaxy.

Rainbow sobbed as Shimmer tortured her parents. She was horrified.

Galaxy let out whines. She could sense that her family was in danger, but she was taught not to bite. She paced the area and howled in distress. She wanted to save her owners, but her training told her not to do what she wanted to do. 

Shimmer did what he wanted to the three trolls for about another hour, before tending to his wounds. He didn’t feel pain, but the amount of blood he had lost told him he couldn’t ignore it any longer. He stuffed cloth into his wounds and glared at Rainbow. “Foolish girl.”

Rainbow hung her head and sniffled. She was so scared.

Shimmer got the wounds covered, and then grabbed Rainbow. He sneered and pinned her down. “I should kill you for what they have done.”

Rainbow let out a muffled scream in pain and fear.

Galaxy had enough. She charged over and grabbed Shimmer. She chomped down on him and shook her head violently. She was a very angry bogwolf. She spit him out and snarled.

Shimmer died quickly from the bites.

Galaxy turned to her owners. She whined and nudge Basil gently. She was very worried. She picked up Rainbow and moved her to Basil. She licked them gently. She then moved Pearl to them. She let out whines. She could sense that all three were in grave danger.

Rainbow sobbed in pain. She leaned into her father’s battered body when Galaxy placed her beside him. She was shaking. She hoped that someone would come and find them soon.


	5. Indescribable Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A search party goes out to find Basil, Pearl, and Rainbow.

As morning came, Basil began to regain consciousness. He groaned, feeling the warmth of Galaxy around his battered body. He tried to lift his arms to get up but found that they were both dislocated and broken. He winced and swallowed hard. “Oh god…” He could smell blood and mating. He could sense that Pearl and Rainbow were alive and right next to him. Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks. “Galaxy? Go home and get daddy Bask.” He was shaking. He knew they were in grave danger. All four of his limbs were broken and battered. He also had a head injury, and it felt like he had been raped. He was in a lot of pain.

Galaxy got up and whined. She had a high drive to listen to her owner, but she didn’t want to leave them. Instead, she put her head back and howled loudly, calling her siblings and mother.

Pearl was in horrible shape. Her only arm was broken, along with her legs and hip bones. She had a gash on her head from the fall, had a head injury, and her jaw was broken. She was still out cold, but she was alive.

Rainbow had passed out. Her legs and arms were broken too, along with a fractured skull, and several broken ribs. She took shaky breaths. Breathing was very painful.

Basil swallowed hard. “Please Galaxy, go get help…” He began to lose consciousness again. He was in very bad shape.

Galaxy curled around her owners again and growled when a wingdingle landed on a branch nearby. She wasn’t going to leave them. She was protective.

Rapid’s bogwolf, Cocoa, had heard her sister. She let out whines and howled back to her, letting her know she heard her. She ran over to Rapid’s flower pod and let out whines. She was restless and very insistent.

Rapid was having breakfast with his girls. He heard the whines and poked his head outside. “What’s wrong girl?” He stepped out of the flower pod and looked down at her.

“King Rapid!” Fairy came running over. “I just talked to Bask and Fantasy. They said Basil and Pearl went out to look for Rainbow last night. They never returned. I’m worried about them.”

Rapid’s eyes went wide. “Fairy get a group of trolls ready. We go will find them.” He went inside and packed a backpack. He kissed Carnation. “I’ve got to go find my brother.” He hugged his kids, and then hurried out the door. He got on Cocoa and started gathering trolls. He looked determined.

Fairy ran off and began searching for help. She got Sunshine, Chili, Snow, and Chamomile. Once she gathered them, she climbed up onto Cocoa. She was going to help look for her parents and sister.

Once several more trolls were gathered, Rapid commanded for Cocoa to go find Basil.

Cocoa waited impatiently, but as soon as she got the command, she bolted towards her sister’s howl.

Rapid’s eyes went wide. Cocoa was in a hurry. “Hold on tight everyone!”

It took a little over an hour for Cocoa to find Galaxy. She stopped and sniffed the injured trolls over. She let out whines and licked Rainbow gently.

Rainbow woke up screaming in pain. She was still gagged, so the scream was muffled. She opened her eyes and looked up at Cocoa. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She was never so glad to see Cocoa in her entire life.

“Oh my god!” Chili scrambled off Cocoa and hurried over to Rainbow. He untied her and took the gag off. “What the hell happened?!”

Rapid climbed down and checked Basil’s pulse. He looked relieved to find one. He checked Pearl’s pulse next. “They’re alive. We need to get them home quickly.” He gently picked up Basil and winced, hearing the pop of a bone. He carefully moved his brother to Cocoa and helped get him onto Cocoa’s back. He then gently picked up Pearl and helped her up onto Cocoa’s back.

Rainbow sobbed. “I tried to tell him to run…” She was shaking and in a lot of pain. “Oh god, it’s all my fault!”

Chili frowned and looked around. He saw Shimmer’s body. He gritted his teeth when he pieced together what happened. “This isn’t your fault.” He put a blanket over her.

Rapid picked up Rainbow gently and carried her over to Cocoa. He helped get her onto Cocoa. “Galaxy, follow. Cocoa go home.”

Cocoa headed home. Galaxy was right beside her. Both bogwolves were not going to let anything else happen.

Rainbow let out cries as she was moved. Once she was settled on Cocoa’s back, she took shaky breaths. “I’m in so much pain…” She hiccupped and cringed.

Fairy held Rainbow gently. She was afraid to stroke her in comfort. She could sense that Rainbow was feeling excruciating amounts of pain. She was very worried about her little sister. “We have you little sis. We’re going home. You’re going to be alright.” She tried to reassure.

“No, I won’t be alright. It’s not alright at all.” Rainbow sobbed. She was petrified.

Snow looked over, concerned for her cousin. “Stay calm Rainbow. All that screaming and crying is not going to help your pain.” She wished she was a healer so she could fix this.

It took a couple of hours for them to get back home. Once back, Basil, Pearl, and Rainbow were moved into the medical pod. Pearl was sent back for surgery first. She was in the worst shape.

Rainbow was set on a bed and covered with a blanket. She was shaking scared and in gobs amount of pain.

Bask hurried over to the medical pod. Fantasy was right behind him. They both looked worried as they checked Basil and Rainbow over.

“Oh god, I should have had them go with more trolls.” Bask felt awful. 

Fantasy stood by Basil and sniffled. She was very worried about her mates.

Once Pearl was fixed and healed, she was brought back to the front. Basil was taken back next. Once he was fixed and healed, Rainbow was taken back, fixed, and healed.

With all three fixed and healed, their family members stood by their sides and waited for them to wake up. They were hoping that help didn’t come too late for their loved ones. They were all very worried.


	6. Comfort From A Cousin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow gets some much-needed comfort from one of her young cousins.

Several hours after their return, Rainbow was the first to wake up. She groaned, feeling weak. She opened her eyes seeing that Jingle had crawled into the bed with her. The eleven-year-old was worried about her and had fallen asleep beside her. She sat up on the side of the bed and held her head. She felt very dizzy. She got up and hurried to the bathroom. She really needed to go pee. She sighed in relief and closed her eyes. Once she was all done in the bathroom, she came out and looked around. She saw her dad and her mom, in beds next to where she had been. She walked over and crawled into bed with Pearl. She pulled her closed eyes and began to sob. “I’m so sorry mama…”

Sage was in. She walked over and ran her hand through Rainbow’s hair. “You have nothing to be sorry about.”

Bask was snuggled up to Basil. He woke up when he heard Rainbow. He got up and looked over at her. “You’re awake.” He walked over to her and ran his hand through her long two-toned hair. “Daddy’s here baby, easy does it.”

Fantasy was on her own bed. She sat up and walked over. “Oh god, Rainbow. We were so worried about you.” She sat down and hugged her carefully.

“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I should have never left home. I was only trying to help…” Rainbow sobbed. She was guilt-ridden and petrified. She hugged into Fantasy and shook hard. The memories of the night before kept playing over in her head. She blamed herself for her parents getting hurt.

Jingle woke up and rubbed her eyes. She frowned, sensing that Rainbow was upset. She moved from the bed she was in and hurried over to Rainbow. She got on the bed and snuggled right into her. She signed into Rainbow’s hand that she loved her and that she didn’t want her to cry.

“You were hurt sweetheart. That was not your fault.” Bask reassured her. He took a tissue and dried her face. “What were you doing outside of the colony?”

“I was told by a spirit that a child was injured outside the territory. I believed him.” Rainbow signed into Jingle’s hand that she was scared. “I was attacked by a strange male. He hurt me, and then he hurt mom and dad.” She sobbed into her hands.

Jingle frowned and cuddled into Pearl and Rainbow. She didn’t like this, but the only way she knew how to help was to give cuddles.

Pearl began to come to. She startled and let out a scream. Her last memory was falling from Galaxy. She looked around, realizing she was in the medical pod. She groaned and looked at Rainbow. “What happened?”

Basil woke up and scrambled out of the bed, only to collapse from being very weak and groggy from the sedatives. “Oh god! Where am I?!” He was pretty sure he was in a flower pod and he could sense his family, but he was petrified.

Fantasy helped Basil back into the bed, and then began to explain to both of them what she knew. She kept glancing at Rainbow. She was deeply concerned.

“I’m very sorry mom and dad. Please forgive me…” Rainbow curled up into a ball and sobbed.

Bask rubbed Rainbow’s back. “All three of you were raped by that male. Apparently, a spirit had led Rainbow there in the first place.”

Pearl frowned and moved to comfort Rainbow. “You have nothing to be sorry about Rainbow.”

Basil frowned and sneered. “What did this spirit look like?”

“He was light teal, with royal blue hair, blue green eyes, a lavender nose, and was dwarf sized like grandma Smidge.” Rainbow was shaking hard.

“That son of a bitch!” Basil was livid. “I’m very sorry Rainbow. That was Twig. You can’t trust all the spirits sweetheart. Some of them are bad.”

“I’m sorry!” Rainbow was inconsolable. 

Jingle snuggled and spooned Rainbow. She ran her hand through her cousin’s capri and orange colored hair. She kept signing into her hand that she was loved. She was trying so hard to make her feel better.

“This is not your fault Rainbow.” Pearl looked worried.

“We’re going to be here to support you Rainbow. You did nothing wrong.” Basil reassured. He had a bad feeling that this wasn’t the end of Twig’s torture either. If his spirit was around, he was bond to cause problems for Rainbow. As soon as he felt better, he had plans to go talk to Creek. He hoped that something could be done to stop him for torturing his little girl.


	7. An Angry Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximus is not thrilled about the attack.

“I demand to know what happened!” Maximus was outside the medical pod. It was the morning after Basil, Pearl, and Rainbow had been found. They were still inside, recovering from the nasty encounter. “I want the bastard that hurt them to be executed immediately!”

“The troll whom hurt them was dead upon arrive.” Fairy reassured. “Please calm down Max. Rainbow is very upset.” She was worried about her little sister, but she understood why her older brother was angry. “There is nothing more we can do to make this better.”

“He’s dead? Good! Who killed him? I want to thank the troll responsible.” Maximus was still livid, but he was glad that the troll whom hurt his uncle, aunt, and cousin were dead.

“Actually, it appears that Galaxy killed him.” Fairy smiled softly. “At least that’s what Snow said. He looked chewed up.”

Maximus blinked and looked towards Galaxy. She was by the river, lapping up water. He walked towards her. “Come on Fairy, she needs praise.”

Fairy walked with him. “I was thinking she deserves a delicious treat. She saved their lives.”

“I agree. I was thinking we could bake her a huge meat pie. Fill it with her favorite foods and make a savory crust. She’s a good girl.” Maximus approached Galaxy and stroked her gently. “You did a good job Galaxy. Thank you for saving them.”

“A meat pie would be perfect. I will have Sunshine help me rabbit hunt.” Fairy stroked her father’s bogwolf and smiled. “I’m so glad you were there to protect them Galaxy.”

Galaxy licked them and wagged her tail. She was a lot more relaxed now that she was back home. She didn’t like that her owners got hurt.

“Thank you, Fairy. You’re a great baker. If you can make it, I would appreciate it greatly.” Maximus hugged Fairy, and then made his way towards Sapphire’s flower pod. He wanted to go make sure she was doing alright. It had been four days since Gem had been killed. He was worried about her. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Jasper answered the door and smiled softly. “Hi Max, come on in.” He shut the door when Maximus came in. “I’m glad you came over.” He made his way into the bedroom and sat by Sapphire’s bedside. “Your brother came to visit mama.”

Sapphire burst into tears and began to cry. She had been in and out of a depressive state. She was not handling the death of Gem well at all. She had been gray since the day Gem died.

Maximus followed him into the bedroom. His heart sank when he heard Sapphire cry. He walked over to her and took her hand gently. He stroked it lightly. “Deep breaths sis. I know this is hard. Is there anything I can get you?” He knew there was nothing he could do or give that would make her feel better. She needed time. He was worried that she wouldn’t pull through this hard time.

“I want my baby back.” Sapphire sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

Peach came into the bedroom. She had Cactus in her arms. “Hey Max…” She sat down by Sapphire and shifted so that she could stroke Sapphire’s hair gently. She avoided eye contact with Maximus. She knew he was mad at her for attacking his grandma.

Jasper teared up and rubbed his cheeks of tears. He wanted to fix this so badly.

Maximus felt his heart sink. He put his hand on her cheek and swallowed hard. “I wish I could give her back. I’m so sorry sis.” He grabbed a tissue and dried her face. He pulled out a box from his hair. He gave it to her. “This is from Smidge. She says she is very sorry, and if you don’t want to keep it, she understands. She knows you’re mad at her.”

Sapphire sniffled and sat up. “I’m not mad at her. I know why she did it. Knowing why hasn’t made it better though. I feel a huge hole in my heart.” She opened the box and widened her eyes. Inside it was a teddy bear. It was the same color her daughter was and had a tuff of hair that was the same color shades that Gem had. “Oh my god…” She hugged it and sobbed. “She made a teddy that looks like her…” She noticed a letter inside the box. She took it out and opened it up. She began to read it.

“To my beautiful granddaughter Sapphire,

I know nothing in this world will replace Gem. I hope this little teddy bear will be there with you during this difficult time. I know it won’t fix the damage that was done, but I hope that it gives you something to hold onto when you feel sad. Grandma loves you so much and is very sorry.

Loves and kisses,

Grandma Smidge.”

“Grandpa Branch said she worked all day yesterday to make it just right. He wanted you to know grandma is going to be alright. He recalls that you were worried.” Maximus gave Sapphire a hug.

Jasper and Peach watched on. They were speechless and amazed at how cute the teddy bear was. Smidge was trying so hard to make it right.

Sapphire hugged Maximus back and sniffled. “I’m glad grandma is alright. If you see her again before I do, please tell her thank you.” She was still upset, but this gift was very special. She planned to preserve it and cherish it forever.


	8. Blood Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow makes a very difficult decision.

A week had gone by since Rainbow, Basil, and Pearl had been attacked by Shimmer. Fantasy only had a week until her due date, so it was not a surprise when she woke up in the middle of the night in pain. She breathed through the contraction, and then turned and shook Pearl gently. “I think I’m in labor.” She looked nervous.

Basil was tossing and turning in the bed. He whimpered and grimaced. He was having a nightmare. He startled awake when he heard Fantasy’s voice. He groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He hadn’t been talking, and he hadn’t been sleeping well.

Pearl sat up and looked at her younger mate. She nodded and yawned. “Deep breaths mama. I’m going to go get Bask from Rainbow’s bedroom.” She got up and headed for the Rainbow’s bedroom. Rainbow was on suicide watch, due to the traumatic events of the week before. She went in and shook Bask gently. “It’s time daddy.” She whispered.

Bask got up and looked at Rainbow. She appeared to be asleep. He nodded to Pearl, took her hand, and headed for their bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he took Fantasy’s hand and stroked it. “You can do this mama.”

Rainbow heard her father leave. She rolled over in bed and looked at her bedside. She startled, seeing that Shimmer was right there beside her. She cringed and held back screaming. She knew he was dead, but he frightened her. Twig was also there. They were standing side by side, and both looked angry.

“Your father hasn’t said a word since the day after the incident. He’s angry at you.” Twig shook his head. “You should be ashamed of yourself. It’s your fault that they got hurt.”

“Yeah, it’s all your fault. They would be better off without you.” Shimmer shook his head. “I saw where they hid one of the knives. If you lock yourself in the bathroom, they won’t be able to stop you.”

Rainbow teared up and sniffled. She was already suicidal, and the encouragement was making it worse. She got up out of the bed. “Where is the knife?” She whispered.

“Follow me.” Shimmer led her towards the kitchen. He pointed towards a cabinet. “It’s on the top in the back.”

Rainbow walked over quietly and opened the cabinet. She found the knife case. She put it in her hair, and then walked into the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. She turned on the water and began to run a bath. 

Pearl heard the water running. She left the bedroom and walked to the bathroom. “Who’s taking a bath?”

“I can’t sleep mom. Just taking a bath to help relax.” Rainbow lied. She swallowed hard, hearing the door jiggle. “Mom…please let me bathe in privacy.”

Pearl hesitated. She really didn’t want Rainbow alone, but she understood the desire to bathe in peace. “Come watch Fantasy have her baby when you’re done sweetheart.” She headed out the door to go get a healer. She wasn’t going to risk Fantasy’s safety. She was a first-time mama, and they didn’t want to go through the same pain of losing a mate that Habanero had went through with Bubbles.

Once the bathtub was full, Rainbow undressed and stepped into the tub. She opened the knife case and pulled the knife out. She looked at it and tested the sharpness on the tip of her finger. She winced, feeling that it was very sharp. A drop of blood ran down her finger. She swallowed hard and sniffled. 

“Slice your wrist. It’s the fastest way.” Shimmer encouraged her.

Rainbow nodded and took the knife. She sliced her wrist open. It wasn’t very deep. She winced and watched as some blood dribbled down her arm.

“You need to go deeper. You won’t die if it’s not deep enough.” Twig had a huge smirk on his face.

Rainbow cut a little deeper and cringed in pain. She had hit a major blood vessel. She was bleeding profusely now.

Basil was holding Fantasy’s hand, when he sensed distress and pain from the bathroom. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Pearl came back in and saw Basil. She smiled softly. “Rainbow is taking a bath daddy. Let her have some privacy.”

Sage was with her. She went into the bedroom to check on Fantasy.

Rainbow dropped the knife on the floor and watched the bathtub change from clear, to pink, to a clear red with her blood.

Twig and Shimmer had a look of satisfaction on their faces as they watched Rainbow bleed out.

Basil shook his head and took a step back. He took aim and kicked the door hard, breaking it off it’s frame. He hurried over to Rainbow and took her out of the tub. He hurried into the bedroom and set her down on the floor.

Pearl saw the blood and gasped. She hurried after Basil and began sobbing. “Sage! Save her please!”

Fantasy looked over and widened her eyes. She looked scared. “What happened?!” She cried out during a contraction.

Bask widened his eyes and moved over to Rainbow’s side. He put pressure on her wrist. “Oh my god no!”

“Let me go. It’s all my fault…” Rainbow was weak. She passed out from blood loss.

Sage rushed over and began to heal her. “Bask, I’m going to take some of your blood.” She worked one handed and pulled blood from Bask. She gave it to Rainbow. She prayed that they hadn’t found her too late.

Bask didn’t hesitate. He was happy to give his daughter some of his blood. He was very worried about her.

Pearl had tears in her eyes. Instincts told her not to let Rainbow be alone, and now she wished she had listened to her instincts. She walked into the bathroom. She wondered what Rainbow had used. She found the knife on the floor. She cringed. It was her knife. She had put it up where she didn’t think Rainbow would find it. She cleaned it and put it back in its case. She tucked it into her hair and rejoined her family in the bedroom.

Basil refrained from showing any emotion. Once Sage began to help Rainbow, he moved back over to Fantasy. He held her hand and ran his hand through her yellow and green two-toned hair.

Fantasy looked worried. “Is she going to make it?”

“She’s going to be alright. She can’t be alone at all. That was too close…” Sage looked concerned. She finished helping Rainbow and turned her attention back to Fantasy. She checked her progress and smiled softly. “Not much longer mama. The baby is right here.”

Bask didn’t leave Rainbow’s side. He felt guilty for leaving her in the first place. He wished he had woken her and had her join them for the birth. She was certainly old enough to watch.

Pearl heard that the baby was close. She crawled onto the bed and watched on with a soft smile on her face. “You can do it mama.”

Basil kissed Fantasy gently. He was nervous but resisted showing any emotions. He had a feeling Twig was right there, and he didn’t want to give his older brother the satisfaction of seeing him upset.

Fantasy cried out as she gave birth to a yellow baby boy with yellow and orange two toned hair. He cried as Sage cleaned him. “He’s beautiful. Looks almost exactly like Bask.” She was exhausted, but very happy that he was finally born.

“He’s Bask baby for sure.” Pearl mused. She looked over at the worried father. “Bask makes pretty babies.”

Basil looked at his wife. She said that when his babies were born too, but he didn’t say anything. He reached over and caressed the baby’s cheek gently. He was happy that the little one sounded healthy.

Bask watched from Rainbow’s side. “He looks beautiful.” He sniffled and pulled Rainbow into his lap. He ran his hand through her long two-toned hair. He was so worried about her.

Sage let Bask see him, and then gently gave the baby boy to his mama. “You did a great job Fantasy.” She helped him latch to Fantasy.

“I want to name him Mango.” Fantasy held her son close and admired him. She was a happy mama.

“Mango sounds wonderful.” Pearl smiled and ran her hand through his two-toned hair. “Hello Mango.”

Basil nodded and snuggled close to Fantasy. He was proud of her.

“Mango suits him for sure.” Bask sniffled and began to cry. He was so worried about Rainbow but was glad that Mango was born and healthy. He was a very worried daddy.


	9. Colorful Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creek goes to check on Basil and his family.

It had been a month since Mango was born. Creek was on his way to check on Rainbow and give her another lesson on how to block out the voices that were telling her to do things she knew she shouldn’t do. Stream was with him to help and for support.

Minnow saw Creek and ran over to him. “How is Rainbow?” He looked worried. He was a tall troll like his father, Biggie. He had a big heart like him too. He was very worried about his friend.

“We’re going to go check on her now Minnow. Come with us? She will like the company.” Creek appreciated that he cared so much. Rainbow could use all the love she could get right now. She was still very depressed but was making great improvement.

Basil was up, getting breakfast ready. He was back to talking again but was still not acting himself. He pulled muffins out of the stove and set them on the counter to cool. He smiled when Harmony walked over and hugged him. “Hey sweetheart, are you alright?” He could tell she had something on her mind.

“You’re pregnant daddy.” Harmony looked up at her daddy and smiled. She was a spirit troll and could see the new life within him.

Basil smiled down at Harmony. “That’s good news.” He reached down and kissed her forehead.

Rainbow was in her bedroom. Pickle was in the room with her. She was singing as she got ready for the day. She had come a long way since the day she was attacked by Shimmer. She had been doing a lot of singing the last week. Singing was her way to cope with the voices she kept hearing. It was her way of drowning the bad spirits out.

Pickle danced with her and clapped his hands in beat to the song. He had been her hugest support during this hard time, besides her parents of course. He was determined to help her get back to the sister he knew and loved.

Bask poked his head into the bedroom. “Breakfast is ready.” He chuckled, seeing that Pickle was dancing with his older sister. He walked over and picked him up. He danced with him and chuckled. “You’re so much like your older brother, Dill.” He kissed his cheek and headed for the kitchen.

Rainbow smiled softly and followed Bask. He had no idea how right he was. Dill had been reborn in Pickle. Something she had arranged with the other side. It hadn’t been easy, but she didn’t want to let Dill go. She kicked herself now. She had almost let all of that go a month earlier. She was fighting her demons now. She wasn’t going to let Shimmer and Twig win.

Creek knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Pearl answered the door, then bolted for the bathroom. She began to get sick into the toilet.

Stream frowned and watched Pearl bolt. He looked at his twin brother. He had seen the new life inside of her. He was worried that her baby might be Shimmer’s baby.

Minnow walked in and looked around for Rainbow. He saw her and walked over to her. He picked her up and smiled. “You’re alright! I was so worried about you. Dad said to wait to see you. He said you needed time, but I was scared.” He hugged her to him and started to cry. “I don’t want to lose you because I love you…”

Rainbow blushed when he picked her up. She hugged into him and closed her eyes. “Oh Minnow…” She snuggled into him and sniffled. “I love you too. I missed you so much.”

Bask walked over and pried them apart. “Alright kids, that’s enough hugging.” He was worried and protective. He didn’t want anything else to happen to her.

Minnow flushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry…”

Rainbow fidgeted for a minute, and then bolted for the bathroom. She grabbed a trashcan and began getting sick into it.

Creek followed Rainbow into the bathroom. “Pearl? Rainbow? You both appear to be pregnant…” He looked deeply concerned.

“What?! She’s almost sixteen. She’s just a baby.” Bask looked furious.

“Oh, hell no, that mother fucker got her pregnant?! I’d kill him if he wasn’t already dead!” Basil was enraged.

Minnow backed away and frowned. Bask and Basil were scary when they were angry.

Pearl finished at the toilet and flushed it. She went to rub Rainbow’s back as she got sick. “Both of you calm down right now. She’s scared. You don’t need to make her more frightened.”

Rainbow finished getting sick, and then burst into tears and began to sob. “Oh my god…” She was petrified. “Am I going to die?” She had read that getting pregnant too young could be fatal.

“Oh no sweetheart, you won’t die.” Creek reassured. He cleaned the corner of her mouth with a cloth, and then pulled her into a hug. “Deep breaths sweetheart, you’re going to be just fine.”

Stream patted Minnow on the back and looked at him. “If you’re serious about what you said a few minutes ago, now is your chance to prove it. Go over there and comfort her kiddo.”

Minnow startled when Stream patted him on the back. He looked at Stream, and then at the bathroom. His heart raced as he made his way into the bathroom. He pulled Rainbow into a hug once Creek let her go and ran his hand through her long hair. “I promise to take care of you.” He put his hand on her belly and looked into her eyes. “No matter what.”

Rainbow looked down at his hand, and then looked up at him. She hugged into him and sniffled. “Thank you, Minnow. I’m so scared…”

Bask glared at Minnow, until he made a promise to take care of her. His face softened a little bit, but he was still very tense.

Basil stormed out of the bathroom and went to the bedroom. He went to sit down on the bed. He was fuming and needed to cool down.

Fantasy had been napping, until Basil sat down. She looked up at him tiredly. “What’s wrong daddy?”

“All three of us are pregnant. I’m worried that Pearl and I might be pregnant with that bastard’s children. Rainbow’s baby certainly will be.” Basil laid down and snuggled into her.

“It’s going to be alright…” Fantasy reassured him. “We’re all here to take care of each other.”

“Minnow just promised to help Rainbow. He’s eighteen, and she is fifteen. I’m worried about this. I made some dumb decisions when I was their age. It got me kicked out of the house. I won’t do that to her, but I hope they make the right choices. Now I understand why my parents were so insistent and angry at me.” Basil sniffled and sighed. “He better not break her heart.” He was protective, and Rainbow was the first of his kids to really show any interest in love. He wanted her safe. Especially after what had happened to her almost six weeks earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Rainbow sings. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IaOExJJa_YA


	10. A Future Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximus makes a move just in case.

Love was getting ready to go to the river. She brushed her red and pink two-toned hair, and the put it in a ponytail. The sixteen-year-old was short like her mother Penelope. She headed towards the river to fish. She was becoming quite independent and was becoming a very beautiful troll. Creek had been keeping a close eye on her. He didn’t want just anyone snatching her up.

She caught the attention of Maximus. He admired her from afar and sighed. She was three years younger than him and was still underage. He was more then happy to wait until she was older to do anything that could cause problems, but he was worried. She was pretty, and he didn’t want someone snatching her up. He followed her to the river and sat down beside her. “How are you today Love?”

“I’m doing great Prince Maximus. How are you?” Love cast a line out and waited for a nibble. She could see his aura was a mix of several colors, but she was more focused on the fishing to realize she was the cause of his emotional conflict.

“I’m doing good.” Maximus scooted closer and pulled out a piece of paper. He began to write on it. Once he was done, he set it down beside her. He blushed and got up. “I have a lot to do today. I’ll talk to you later.” He left her to read the note to herself. He was really worried that Creek, Branch, Smidge, Angel, or Penelope might kill him.

Love looked confused. She watched him retreat, and then opened the letter.

“Love,

You’re a strong spirited troll, and I have been admiring you from afar. I can’t ask you to date, as you’re underage. Instead, I invite you to a meeting at the royal flower pod, tonight at sunset, to discuss future arrangements. You’re welcome to decline any advancements I make. I just want to let you know that I’m interested in you and I’m happy to wait until you’re the proper age to become the future queen of our colony and my mate.

Your admirer,

Prince Maximus”

Love giggled and tucked the letter in her hair. It was clear in the letter that Maximus was nervous. She had noticed him watching her for several months now, but never gave it much thought since he was the future heir to the throne, and she didn’t think he would want her as his mate. Boy was she wrong. She got up. She reeled in her line, and then headed home. She wanted to bathe and get prettied up for this meeting. She would accept with conditions. She needed to wait until she was eighteen, and she wanted to make sure he knew what he was getting into. She wasn’t just a pretty face. She was much more than that.

Creek was home from visiting Basil and his family. He was putting dishes away when Branch and Smidge came in the door. He smiled and walked over to Smidge. “They finally let you out of your prison, did they?” He teased and gave her a kiss.

Smidge grumbled and gave his cheek a teasing slap.

“This might be temporary. I want to see how the village acts with her being above ground. She needs to get some fresh air.” Branch smiled softly. He looked around but didn’t see Penelope or Angel. He figured they took the five youngest kids out for a walk. “She is not to be alone until we’re sure no one is going to hurt her.”

“Well hopefully no one will try. I want you safe Smidge.” Creek snuggled her close. He hadn’t seen her much. He had missed her. He had been staying home to help with the kids. Branch and Penelope had taken turns to keep an eye on her. It had been rough having the fivesome split up, but Smidge’s safety was extremely important to them all.

“Hey dad, Maximus left me this letter.” Love pulled her letter out of her hair when she came in and gave it to Branch. She smirked and headed for the bathroom to bathe.

Branch opened the letter and read it. He flushed and gave it to Creek. “We have a little problem. There is a huge chance Love is your child, but if she is mine, there is an incest problem.”

Creek looked confused, until he read the letter. He chuckled and shook his head. “Love’s my child. She’s got my purple eyes and pink nose. He just better wait until she is the proper age, like he promised, or he’s going to get his ass kicked by a lot of trolls.”

Smidge snatched the letter out of Creek’s hand and read it. She blinked and looked towards the bathroom. She shook her head and went to grab the bottle of contraceptive pills out of the cabinet. She put some in a bag, and then put it on Love’s bed with a note to take it every day with breakfast just in case things got heated in the near future. She wasn’t taking any chances, but she knew not all of their kids listened.

Once Love was done getting ready, she came out. She had a soft baby pink dress on with white flowers on it. She had her hair in a ponytail and tucked a small flower in her hair. “What do you think?”

“You just better behave.” Creek looked apprehensive. Love was still a baby in his eyes, and he didn’t want her to get pregnant or do something she would regret later. “And make us proud. Being asked by a future heir to be his mate is a huge honor.”

“Don’t forget about those pills.” Smidge nudged her out the door. “Don’t be late.” She looked nervous for her, but knew Love was a smart girl. She was going to be just fine.

Love headed towards Rapid and Carnation’s flower pod. She arrived and knocked on the door. She smiled when Carnation answered the door.

Carnation smiled at her. “You got all nice and pretty. Prince Maximus said he had chosen you as his future queen. We have a lot to discuss. Come on in.” She led her towards the kitchen. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was pregnant with her third child. They were both hoping for a boy this time.

Maximus was in a back room talking to Rapid. Rapid was reminding him of rules that he must follow. He didn’t want to upset the colony.

“Thank you. I wasn’t sure if I should dress casually or not.” Love sat down at the kitchen table. “I accept his invitation, but he must wait until I’m eighteen to take my hand. He must also know that I’m a spirit troll, and I will be able to tell if he lies to me or tries to deceive me. If he breaks my heart, I will break his nose.”

Carnation blinked and giggled. “I don’t think he will ever have a broken nose. He’s been talking about asking you for months. He was scared to even ask.” She pulled out a list. “This is what we must discuss. You will have a lot to do the next five years before you would take over as queen. He will take on leadership on his twenty-first birthday, but you won’t be allowed to rule with him until you turn twenty-one yourself.”

“I just turned sixteen.” Love looked at the list and smiled. There was a lot for her to learn. It appeared she was going to need every single one of those five years. She smiled and looked up at Carnation. “Challenge accepted…” She knew it was going to be a lot of work, but if this was what Maximus wanted, she was going to commit and make them all proud.


	11. A Magical Sleep Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnow is invited to sleep over at Basil’s home.

A month later, Rainbow taking a bath. She was singing a soft song as she shampooed her hair. She blinked, seeing Shimmer by the tub. She shot a glare at him and threw a bar of soap at him. “I’m not afraid of you anymore.” She sneered. She rinsed her hair, and then got out of the tub and dried off. “A matter of fact, I’m going to right the wrong that you did to me two and a half months ago. You’re a selfish jerk.” She wrapped herself in her towel and went back to singing as she made her way to the bedroom. She got dressed and went to brush her hair. She put it in a ponytail, and groaned, feeling nauseous. She went to the kitchen and took morning sickness medicine with some water.

“You’re always going to be mine. There is nothing you can do to take back the fact I claimed you.” Shimmer followed her around. Twig was with him again today, but this time Twig was quiet. Twig was plotting.

Rainbow ignored them. She made mint tea and looked over at her family. They were over at the living space, sharing stories. She had declined being part of it this time. She was expecting Minnow to come over at any time, and she had plans with him.

Minnow got to the flower pod and knocked on the door.

“I got it!” Rainbow answered the door and grabbed his hand. She closed the door and headed for the bedroom. Her cheeks were flushed when she closed and locked her door.

“Oh god, don’t do that. You’re going to piss off your parents.” Minnow was nervous. She was acting weirder then normal. He wondered what was on her mind.

“Let them be mad.” Rainbow turned to him and began kissing him passionately.

Minnow widened his eyes but did kiss her back. He slowly relaxed and ran his hand through her long two-toned hair. “You’re fast to the kissing tonight.” He whispered. It was not their first kiss, but she was normally not this eager.

“Shh…I need you to be very quiet…” Rainbow kissed him again, and then began taking her dress off. She set the dress aside, and then led him to the bed.

“You’re naked…” Minnow flushed when she led him to her bed.

“I know…” Rainbow ignored the hisses of disapproval from Shimmer. She reached down and began stroking Minnow’s member gently.

Minnow took a sharp breath and shivered. He resisted making noises. “Rainbow…” His heart raced, but that felt so good. He reached down and kissed her. “Feels so good…” He whispered.

“Mine, you’re all mine.” Rainbow noticed that he was swollen now. She reached down and began to suckle on his member eagerly. She wanted him so badly. She wanted him to claim her.

Minnow breathed in and shivered in delight. He repositioned her carefully, and then pushed his swollen member into her gently. He wanted her so badly. He resisted the urge to moan as he thrust his hips.

Rainbow shivered in delight. This was very nice. Minnow was so gentle. She really appreciated that. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately. She was very pleased.

This continued for about an hour, until Rainbow could no longer resist the urge to moan.

Minnow couldn’t resist anymore either. He moaned loudly. She had repositioned so she was riding him, and the new position was very pleasant.

Bask heard the moans and hurried to the door. He tried to go in and flushed, finding it locked. “What the hell are you two doing in there?!”

Basil followed Bask and frowned. “Unlock this door right now young lady!”

“Boys! Calm down and let her be.” Pearl came over and grabbed Basil’s hand with her hand, and Bask’s hand with her hair. She led them away. “She’s not going to get any more pregnant. Let her do this.” She smiled up at them. “I recall a certain eager sixteen-year-old, who couldn’t wait to be the right age either. He had his first baby at seventeen. She isn’t going to have his baby. At least let her enjoy this.”

Bask looked livid. He didn’t like it. He sat down at the couch and grumbled.

Basil sighed and glared towards Rainbow’s bedroom. Pearl was right, but he was a very protective father. He wanted her safe. He hoped that Minnow made the right choices. He wanted the best for his Rainbow.


	12. Protective Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Bask have a talk with Minnow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I made a mistake about Minnow's age. He is eighteen, not sixteen. I have edited the chapter I made a mistake in, but I wanted to let those who have read chapter 9 know so they don't get confused.

As morning rose, Bask was sitting by Rainbow’s door. They both appeared to have fallen asleep, and he was waiting for one of them, or both of them to come out to go to the bathroom, or to go to the kitchen for water or food. He wanted to talk to Minnow. He was an adult, and Rainbow was still a kid. He wanted to set down ground rules so that Rainbow’s heart didn’t get broken. She had been through enough.

Basil was right beside him. He had passed out while waiting and was leaned up against Bask. The pregnant daddy was exhausted.

Rainbow had fallen asleep right next to Minnow. She grimaced and shifted in her bed. She let out a cry from a nightmare. She was having a recall dream from the attack.

Minnow woke up and frowned. He pulled her close. “Shh…it’s alright.” He tried to gently wake her up. He didn’t want to frighten her.

Rainbow screamed when she woke up. She looked around with wide eyes. Her eyes laid to rest at Minnow’s baby blue eyes. “Oh god…” She got up and bolted for the bathroom. She didn’t make it. She began puking on the bathroom floor.

Minnow scrambled up and followed her. He gave her a trashcan, and then rubbed her back as she got sick. He had plans of cleaning up the vomit as soon as she was done.

Bask got up and grabbed a towel. He put it over the puke. He glared at Minnow but waited since Rainbow was getting sick.

Basil woke up when Rainbow screamed. His stomach turned when he heard her getting sick. He ignored it and grabbed Minnow’s arm. “You, Bask, and I are going to have a chat.” He had a look that could kill.

Pearl and Fantasy came out to investigate. They worked together to clean up the mess. 

“It’s alright, this happens sometimes. Morning sickness can be so awful.” Pearl got it all cleaned up, and then put the towel in the laundry to be washed. She shot a glare at her mates. Both were glaring poor Minnow down. She hoped they wouldn’t scare him away. Rainbow needed him right now.

Once Rainbow was done getting sick, she hugged into Minnow and cried. “I had a nightmare…”

Minnow held her and rubbed her back. “I’m sorry sweetheart…” He looked nervous. Bask and Basil were scaring him.

“You two did enough snuggling last night. I smell mating.” Bask pried them apart and pulled Rainbow in for a hug.

Basil got in front of Minnow and glared up at him. “Alright big boy, you claimed her, now what do you plan on doing? I should have you banished! You’re an adult, and she is a teenager! These same actions got Alexandrite banished! Why do you think you are different then him?!”

“Basil, calm your voice down please.” Pearl said firmly.

Rainbow looked frightened. “Don’t make him go! Please daddy! I will leave with him if you make him go!”

“You’re not going anywhere. You just turned sixteen.” Bask shook his head. He was not a happy father.

“I’m not like Alex. I plan to help her through her pregnancy and help raise the baby.” Minnow was on the verge of peeing himself. Basil scared him more then Smidge did, and that was a huge feat, because Smidge was terrifying when she was pissed. “Sir? Can I use the bathroom please? I have a very full bladder…” His green glittery cheeks flushed maroon. He didn’t like asking since he was a grown troll, but he was afraid to move.

“If you banish him and Rainbow leaves with him, I will leave with them. They will need protection.” Pearl looked livid. She wanted her mates to cool down.

Fantasy looked worried. She had never seen Basil and Bask so angry before.

Bask wrapped a towel around Rainbow. She was still nude from the night before. He led her towards the room. “We want you safe Rainbow.”

“I know he’s safe dad. Please don’t make him go away…” Rainbow walked with him. She was shaking as she walked into her room. She put on panties and a dress. She hurried back to the bathroom once she was dressed.

“So, you plan to marry my daughter?! I forbid you to mate with her again until she is eighteen!” Basil grabbed his ear and pulled his face closer. “Break her heart, and I will feed you man parts to Galaxy.” He nudged him to the toilet, and then backed away. He was flushed and hot. He moved to the kitchen and went to get a drink of water.

Minnow cringed and put his hand down to protect his manhood. That sounded very painful. When Basil let him go, he went to the toilet and sighed in relief. He was glad Basil didn’t make him pee himself. That would have been embarrassing.

“Don’t worry kids, I’ll talk to him.” Pearl hugged Rainbow and gave Minnow an apologetic look. She then walked to the kitchen and put her hand on her hip. “Would you like to explain to me what that was all about?! Damn it, Basil, she’s already scared out of her mind! You remember what it was like to be underage and pregnant. Please don’t repeat what Smidge did to you! This is not her fault!”

Bask frowned and looked at Pearl. She rarely fought with any of them, but she was definitely not in the mood for anything right now.

“This is different! She’s the underage one this time! You were at least an adult!” Basil drank some water and put the glass in the sink. He sat down and put his hands on his head. “I’m worried about my baby girl. She didn’t deserve what happened to her. I want her safe.”

“Minnow is going to make sure she stays safe Basil. She needs him as much as you needed me when you were a teenager. Please don’t break her heart.” Pearl motioned Fantasy over, and then pulled Basil and Bask into a hug. She held her mates and sighed. She was not thrilled with him. She wished he would calm down and let their daughter be with her chosen mate. She didn’t need this stress.

Rainbow went to the bathroom too, and then walked Minnow to her room. She broke down and began to cry. She grabbed her backpack and began putting clothes and supplies into it.

“What are you doing?!” Minnow looked confused. He was very worried about her.

“I’m leaving.” Rainbow looked up at him and sniffled. “I can’t stand it anymore. Dad hates me. He doesn’t want me happy. I made him too angry because it’s my fault him and mom got raped!” She sobbed as she finished packing her things. She gasped, seeing Pickle at her bedroom door.

“What are you doing?!” Pickle shook his head and hurried over to her. He opened her bag up and dumped it onto the ground. “You made a promise! You can’t leave me!” His cheeks were flushed. He began putting her things away. “Don’t forget what you said to me sis. You can’t go.”

Minnow watched the six-year-old and smiled softly. He recalled his brother, Zen, being this angry when he moved out of the flower pod. He didn’t blame him one bit. He pulled Rainbow close to him and held her. “It’s not your fault that all three of you got hurt. Please calm down. It’s going to work out.”

Rainbow snuggled into Minnow and cried into his glittery chest. “I don’t want you to get banished Minnow…” She pulled Pickle into the hug and held him to her. “Don’t worry Pickle, I will keep my promise, even if you have to come with us…” She took a deep breath and began to sing. Twig was yelling at her, and she needed to drown out the voices that were plaguing her. She wanted them to go away, but all the pleas she had made so far went upon deaf spiritual ears. She was wearing down and was very exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Rainbow sang. I do not own this song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H9A4996g4U


	13. Hope For A Broken Hearted Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire gets a lot of hope after losing her precious Gem.

A couple weeks later, Sapphire was on her way to the medical pod. She had been trying to get pregnant for the last month and a half, and it seemed her attempts were successful. She had been feeling fatigued and nauseous. She got to the medical pod and went inside. She smiled softly, seeing that Carnation was there with Rapid. She sat down and waited her turn to be seen.

Carnation was a week overdue and was trying to figure out how to get the baby out safely, without having to go through surgery. She smiled when Sapphire came in. She motioned for her to come closer. She had been very worried about her. She knew that Gem’s death hadn’t been easy on her.

“Try to walk the baby out. Sometimes they just don’t want to come, and need some encouragement. If you don’t have the baby by tonight, try a short hot bath. If that doesn’t work, come back here. We will get that baby out, one way or another.” Sprout smiled when he saw Sapphire. He was glad that she was there. He was worried that she hated him for what happened with Gem. The fact that she hadn’t retreated when she saw him, made him feel better. 

Sapphire walked over and hugged her uncle Rapid. “Still no baby?”

“No, he or she is comfortable it seems.” Rapid smiled softly and hugged her back.

“Mama is getting tired. I hope he or she comes soon.” Carnation had her hand on her belly. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I think I’m pregnant.” Sapphire smiled softly. She put her hand on her belly. She looked hopeful.

“Let me check.” Sprout put his hand on her belly and widened her eyes. “Oh boy, you sure are. I sense triplets.”

“What?!” Sapphire widened her eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Oh my god…” She started to shake. “Three at once?!” She thought for a moment and then glared at Sprout. “Are you lying to me? If you are, it’s not funny!” She gave him a look that could kill.

Sprout chuckled. Sapphire was a little scary, but he wasn’t afraid of her glare. “I wouldn’t joke to you about that. You’re very much pregnant with triplets.”

Carnation smiled and gave Sapphire a hug. “Oh, this is great news! Peach and Jasper are going to be so surprised…” She was happy for her.

“Three times the love. I’m so happy for you.” Rapid hugged her and rubbed her back.

Sapphire hugged them back, and stayed quiet as she let that sink in. She burst into tears and began to cry. “Oh my god, I’m having triplets. I’m not ready.” She wasn’t expecting to get pregnant with that many. It scared her. She was petrified that she would lose them too. Pregnancy loss increased with the number of babies.

“You’re ready. You’ve been ready.” Sprout reassured her and rubbed her back. “I recommend going on bedrest the last two months of your pregnancy. The closer you can get to your due date, the better it will be for your babies.”

Carnation grabbed a tissue and gave it to Sapphire. “You’re a great mom to Cactus. You’re going to do great.” She put her hand on her belly and grimaced.

Rapid smiled softly when he saw the grimace. “Let’s get you home and get the house ready for a baby Carnation. Looks like the baby has decided to join us after all.”

Sapphire pulled out her teddy from Smidge from her hair and held it close. She sniffled and snuggled with it. She curled up on a bed. She needed to process this information before she went anywhere.

“No, I’ll have the baby here. It’s alright.” Carnation crawled into the bed with Sapphire and held her. “Deep breaths mama.” She looked at Rapid. “Get Peach and Jasper please.”

Rapid nodded in understanding and went to go get Peach and Jasper.

“I don’t want to lose them.” Sapphire sniffled and snuggled close with Carnation. She was close to Carnation, since she had been there a lot during Maximus’ training. She was so glad that she was there to comfort her right now.

Sprout quietly prepared for a delivery. If she wanted to have the baby here, he was completely alright with that. It as a very safe place for the little prince or princess to be born.

“You won’t lose them. It’s going to be alright.” Carnation reassured the scared mama. She put her hand on her belly and breathed through a contraction.

Sapphire looked up at Carnation and smiled softly. “You’re comforting me, when I should be comforting you.” She sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. “I know how much labor hurts…”

“Yes, labor does hurt, but a broken heart hurts more. I’ve watched my own mate look terrified and go from hell and back again. Emotional pain is long standing. This physical pain is temporary and will bear a gift that will last a life time.” Carnation ran her hand through Sapphire’s two toned white and royal blue hair. She had never experienced child loss, but she had seen Rapid go through emotional pain. It wasn’t the same, but she knew it didn’t go away quickly. It had an everlasting sting that could dwell for a lifetime.

“We’re blessed to have you as our queen.” Sapphire sniffled and put her hand on Carnation’s belly. “Be nice young prince or princess. Let this labor be as smooth as possible.” She smiled up at Carnation. “Thank you for making me feel better.”

Rapid returned with Jasper and Peach. He put his hand on Carnation’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. “You’re so strong.” He was nervous, but knew she had this. She was a great mama.

Jasper walked to Sapphire’s side of the bed and rubbed her back. “Are you alright sweetheart?”

Peach was right beside Jasper. She looked worried. “Rapid wanted us to come right away. Did something happen?”

Sapphire rolled to face her mates and took Jasper’s hand. She smiled softly and looked into his eyes. “I’m pregnant, with triplets.”

Jasper’s eyes went wide. “Come again?” He wasn’t sure if he heard that right.

Peach squealed with delight and pulled Sapphire into a tight hug. “This is great news!” She was very excited for her young mate. “That didn’t take long at all!” She hoped that she was get pregnant again quickly. She knew how much Sapphire missed Gem.

“I think Jasper is in shock.” Rapid smiled softly. He held Carnation’s hand and winced when she squeezed it. “Good job mama…”

Carnation squeezed Rapid’s hand tightly, and then let out a giggle when she noticed Jasper was swaying. “Someone better catch him. He’s about to faint.”

Sure enough, Jasper passed out. Peach helped him to the floor.

Sapphire looked down at Jasper with wide eyes. “Is he alright?”

“Three babies probably put him in shock. He’ll be alright.” Sprout picked him up and set him in a bed.

“Silly daddy.” Peach helped Sprout get him comfortable. “We’ll be alright. We got this.”

Sapphire got out of the bed with Carnation and moved to the bed with Jasper. She snuggled into him and smiled. “Three little babies.” She was still nervous, but she was hopeful.

Jasper came to and looked up at Sapphire. “Three?”

“Yes daddy, she’s having three.” Peach ran her hand through his light blue hair. She knew he was nervous.

About an hour later, Carnation gave birth to a baby girl. She looked down at her silver glittered baby girl and gasped. “She looks like dad, but with capri colored hair.” She smiled up at Rapid. “Sorry, I tried to give you a son.” She watched as Sprout cleaned her up. The baby began to cry as she was cleaned.

Rapid chuckled and kissed her. “I’m doomed.” He didn’t mind having all girls. He loved his mate and daughters very much.

Sprout gently gave the baby to her mama and smiled. “She’s pretty.”

“She looks like a little angel.” Sapphire had stayed to watch her little cousin be born. She was happy for them.

Carnation giggled and kissed him back. “Poor baby.” She was glad that he didn’t seem to mind. She looked down at her baby and thought for a moment. “How about Crystal? After my little sister in heaven?” 

“Sounds perfect.” Rapid ran his hand through her light pink hair. “Thank you for staying Sapphire.”

“Thank you for the emotional support.” Sapphire hugged them both and smiled softly. “I appreciate you both so much.” She was nervous about her triplets, but she looked forward to the future.


	14. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow has had enough of the emotional torture.

A month went by, and Rainbow, Basil, and Pearl were now four months pregnant. Things in the household appeared to have calmed down. Basil, Bask, and Pearl had stopped fighting over Minnow, and had come to an agreement that he was allowed in and out of the house to help Rainbow, and to be there overnight whenever she needed him over. Pearl had even convinced them to mind their own business when it came to bedroom activities. It was not their decision to make if Minnow and Rainbow mated or not. Pearl wanted Rainbow to do what she needed to do to remain as stress free as possible. She understood that Rainbow was extra stressed out, because of the spirits. All was well until a few days earlier, because Willow was back, and so was a whole bunch of nasty descendants of the evil family line.

“Oh my god, stop telling me what to do!” Rainbow was curled up in bed. It was the middle of the night and she was just trying to sleep, but Willow and all her family were all trying to get her to get up and go on a murder spree. Something she wasn’t going to do. She put her pillow over her head and began to cry. Minnow was not over that night, and even singing wasn’t drowning their voices out. She was exhausted. “Go away!”

Pickle stepped into her bedroom and walked over to her. He crawled into the bed with her and hugged into her. “What’s wrong sissy?”

“There are ten of them in here right now. They won’t let me sleep. I’m so tired…” Rainbow held Pickle and sobbed. “I can’t stand it anymore. Why are they torturing me?!”

Pickle frowned and pressed his cheek against her chest. He could hear her heart pounding hard in her chest. He was very worried about her, but he didn’t sense what she did. He wasn’t even blessed with the spirit power. He tried to think, and then looked up at her. “Has Sky come back?”

“No, he’s still missing. He hasn’t come back since he left to go find Sassafras. Cupcake, Bubbles, and Penny went with him. I’m afraid they won’t come back. It was too peaceful here when they left in the first place.” Rainbow sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at Pickle. “Stay here. I’m going to go talk to grandpa Creek.” She got up and put a dress on. She headed out the door and towards her grandparent’s flower pod. She needed to figure out what to do. She felt like she was on the verge of losing her mind. She got to the door and knocked on it.

Branch answered the door and yawned. “Rainbow? What are you doing up at this hour?”

Rainbow clung to Branch and began to sob. “They won’t leave me alone!” She was shaking. “I need to talk to grandpa Creek…”

Branch frowned and held her. “The spirits are bothering you again?” He let her into the flower pod and led her to the couch. He had her sit, and then went to go get Creek.

Rainbow laid down on the couch and sniffled. She was so tired.

Creek came out and sat down beside his pregnant granddaughter. “What’s wrong sweetheart? Is Twig bothering you again?”

“It’s not just Twig anymore. There are ten of them following me around. They’re telling me to kill you all.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “I would never do such a terrible act.”

Branch looked concerned. He looked at Creek. “It’s probably my family. They’re probably extremely angry that the curse has been broken.”

Creek thought for a moment and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a high possibility.” He looked at her and frowned. “I need to read up on this. Try to ignore them.”

“They are livid about the curse. They’re getting louder.” Rainbow cried into her hands. She was very upset. “They’re calling grandpa Branch nasty names. Especially Twig and the red eyed one that looks like grandpa Branch.”

“I’m going to get you some ear plugs. Hold on sweetheart.” Branch went to the bathroom and got some ear plugs. It wasn’t going to completely block them out, but he hoped it would help her sleep. He came back and put a pair in her hand. “Try this sweetheart. Try to get some sleep. You look exhausted.” He was livid that his family was torturing her. Rainbow was a sweetheart with a huge heart. She didn’t deserve this at all.

Creek got ready and headed for the library. He was going to get right on it. He was very worried about Rainbow. Branch was right. She looked like she was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion. He needed to fix this as soon as possible.

Rainbow put the earplugs in, and then snuggled into the couch. She was asleep within minutes.

Branch put a blanket over her, and then headed for Basil’s flower pod. He wanted to make sure her parents knew where she went. He didn’t want them to freak out and have a massive search party go out when she was only a few flower pods away. He was worried about her. He hoped Creek would find a solution soon.


	15. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A large gathering of spiritual trolls and family discuss the problems that the evil spirit are causing.

Creek stayed up the rest of the night, and was pretty sure he found a solution, but it wasn’t going to be easy. For safety reasons, he wanted Rainbow to wait to do this, until after her baby was born, which meant that she was going to have to endure a lot of hardship and stress for at least a month and a half before she would be able to do what she needed to do to get rid of the demon spirits. He gathered a team of spiritual trolls, plus all of Rainbow’s family and friends. They were going to need to work as a team to help Rainbow get through this difficult time.

Creek looked at them all and sighed softly. “Thank you everyone for coming to this meeting. As many of you know, we were able to successfully break the family curse that plagued Branch’s family for over a thousand years. For the last four months, since Gem’s death, this same family has been plaguing our only spirit seer. She’s four months pregnant and hasn’t been able to sleep for the last three days. We finally got her to sleep, but she has another two months until her due date. There is a way she can drive these spirits away, but it’s extremely dangerous for her and her unborn baby if she tries to do this now. She needs to wait. During this time, we need to help keep her distracted. We need to help her get through this pregnancy, and we need to pray for all the good spirit trolls to gather here. She’s going to need them to help drive the evil spirits away. Any suggestions to help her get through this would be greatly appreciated.”

Minnow looked concerned. “Won’t it be dangerous for some time after as well? Shouldn’t she have some rest too?”

“I agree. If it’s dangerous for her now, she will need to wait a few weeks after she gives birth too.” Basil looked concerned. He had a bad feeling this could even be fatal for her. He didn’t want to lose her.

“We can try chamomile herbs too. In light doses it should be safe for the baby.” Emma suggested. She had to drink it herself when she was pregnant with Minnow.

“That seems reasonable, but the longer that we wait, the harder it’s going to be.” Creek sighed softly. “Let’s pray she will be strong enough to handle it.” He smiled at Emma. “That’s a good suggestion. We will try that and warm milk. She’s going to need all the sleep and strength she can get.”

“Is there any way we can keep them away, even a little bit? It has been hard watching her suffer. She’s been so stressed out.” Bask was also worried. He wanted to protect his daughter, and he felt powerless to do so.

“I’m afraid since they are not bond to our physical world, we can’t keep them from entering buildings and closed areas. I would love to keep them out, but it’s not physically possible. She’s going to have to do it with the help of trolls on the other side.” Creek looked frustrated. “We will help her get through this.”

“Singing helps. If she doesn’t have to be the only one singing, it might help her too. I try to sing as much as I can when I come over to visit her. I highly recommend others do the same thing.” Fairy smiled softly. She was hoping that everything would work out for her little sister. She leaned lightly on Ash. She had brought him along. She had recently married him and was pregnant with their first child. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn’t imagine what her sister was going through. She was exhausted and wasn’t as far along as Rainbow was.

“Every little thing helps. If there are no further questions or comments, I will break this up. Thank you for all your help. I appreciate it and I know Rainbow does too.” Creek looked around to make sure there was no further comments or concerns. He then broke away and headed home. He didn’t get much sleep the night before, and he was in need of a nap. He hoped that the next two months would go smoothly as possible for Rainbow. He was deeply concerned for her.


	16. A Rainbow Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnow and Rainbow get married.

“Do you have the flowers ready?” Pearl was helped Wisp with last minute stitch work on Rainbow’s dress. The young mama had grown bigger in the midsection and got a tiny bit taller since they had sized her. It had been a month since her family had got together to discuss her future. She was in way better spirits today, thanks to her family keeping her distracted and making sure she got enough sleep.

“Yeah, they’re all set by the base of the tree. You do realize Bask’s going to freak out, right?” Emma did Rainbow’s hair. She was excited for her son and daughter in law. Rainbow was underage, but Carnation, Rapid, and Maximus were in agreement that due to recent circumstances they would allow a little bending of the rules in order to make this official for Minnow and Rainbow. With marriage, she was going to be considered an adult by emancipation and would be allowed to leave her home and do as she pleased, as if she was an adult. A freedom she needed so she could concentrate on the deed that she was going to have to do in roughly two months. They all needed her happy, and they needed her to be able to do this, because they all feared that one or both bad things could happen; Rainbow would cave and go on a murder spree, or she would commit suicide and break multiple hearts in the process.

“Bask is not the father I’m worried about.” Pearl smiled softly. She tied a bow on Rainbow’s back and looked up at her daughter. “You’re so beautiful.” She was so proud of Rainbow. She had come a long way the last five months since the attack. She put her hand on her belly, feeling stretches and kicks from her unborn baby. She appeared to be carrying a dwarf sized baby, much to her relief. She didn’t like being out cold when her babies were born.

Dawn was helping out too and was dressed up in a baby pink dress. She was Rainbow’s maid of honor. She was very excited for her niece.

Basil Junior came running over. “You look so pretty sissy!” He hugged her and smiled.

“I get to be your best man, right?” Pickle looked up at Rainbow. He was hopeful.

Rainbow hugged her brothers and giggled. “Yes Pickle, of course.”

“Alright, let’s get going. We need to get this wedding started before the party crashers find out.” Fantasy smiled and headed towards the base of the tree. She had happily helped Pearl and Emma set this up.

Pearl, Rainbow, Basil Junior, and Pickle followed Fantasy, Emma, Dawn, and Wisp. Everyone was gathered by the tree. It was very early in the morning. An arrangement done on purpose, because Maximum knew that Basil and Bask would object to this wedding. He didn’t want it disrupted. Once everyone was gathered, Maximus and Rapid stood on a mushroom in front of Minnow.

Minnow was dressed in a black suit. The tall and thin glitter troll hated wearing clothes, just like any other glitter troll, but for pictures and this special day, he would make an acceptation. He had a blue bow tie around his neck and his hair was fixed and slicked back in a handsome hairdo. He was very nervous and had sweaty palms.

Zen was right by Minnow’s side. He was also wearing a black suit with a baby blue bowtie. He glared Pickle down. They had fought earlier over who would be the best man in the wedding.

Rainbow turned the corner and smiled at Minnow. She thought he was a very handsome fellow, and it was very amusing seeing him all dressed up. He rarely wore clothing. She was sporting a white dress with a baby pink bow tied over her swollen belly and tied in the back. She had a tiny white flower tucked beside her right ear, and her face was blushed with rosy colored glitter. She was given a bouquet of tiny red roses and had a special hug time bracelet on that was a rosy pink color. Her dress touched the ground behind her but was not dragged thanks to Basil Junior. He was put in charge of carrying the end of her dress. Pickle was standing at her left side, with his hand tucked in the crease of her arm. Both boys were dressed in black suits with baby blue bowties.

Horizon and Heaven spread flowers around as they walked towards Minnow. They were sporting baby pink dresses with tiny flowers placed inside their hair. Lots of clicking could be heard as Wind, Biggie, and Chili took pictures. 

“Sky would be so proud.” Habanero had a huge grin on his face. He was so glad that Rainbow had invited their last baby to be one of the flower girls. He had asked Chili to take lots of pictures of their pretty little girl.

Once it was time, Rainbow began to walk towards Minnow. She sang to him softly. She was so in love with him and was so glad that her family and friends had arranged this for her. Once she reached him, she stood beside him and looked up at Rapid and Maximus.

Rapid had a smile on his face. He knew his brother was going to kill him but seeing Rainbow this happy made it so worth it. He cleared his throat and looked among the crowd. “Thank you everyone for gathering here today. Maximus will be by my side today, training as future king. He will be helping wed this couple this lovely summer morning. Bear with us, as we are going to take turns saying the vows.”

“It is a great honor to take part in this wedding. Minnow, please take Rainbow’s hands.” Maximus looked very proud. He was happy for them both.

Rainbow gave her flower bouquet to Dawn, and then looked up at Minnow when he took her hands.

“Minnow, do you take Rainbow as you everlasting wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, and to protect and raise her unborn baby, for as long as you both shall live?” Rapid looked at Minnow and smiled.

“I do.” Minnow’s heart was pounding hard. He felt like he might faint.

“Rainbow, do you take Minnow as your everlasting husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?” Maximus looked up, seeing that Basil and Bask were on their way towards them.

“I do.” Rainbow smiled at Minnow and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She knew he was nervous.

Rapid continued with a smile on his face. “If there are no objections, then by the power invested in me…”

“I object!” Basil hurried over. He was flushed and angry.

Bask stopped at Pearl and asked her what was going on and asked why they hadn’t been invited.

Pearl whispered an explanation. She shot a glare at Basil. He was really testing her patience again.

“What are the conditions behind your objection?” Maximus raised a brow. He wanted a good explanation behind the objection, or he was going to decline.

“She’s too young!” Basil crossed his arms. He glared in the direction of a click. Wind had boldly taken a picture of him.

“Objection overruled.” Maximus smirked and turned to the couple. “By the power invested by me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Minnow’s heart felt like it might explode. He was happy and petrified at the same time. He reached down and kissed Rainbow passionately. 

Rainbow cried happy tears and kissed Minnow back. She was so happy.

Basil glared in Minnow’s direction and grumbled. “You better take good care of her.” He joined his wives and husband. He wanted an explanation.

“Of course, sir. She’s under my protection for the rest of our lives.” Minnow looked down at his beautiful wife. He put his hand under her chin and smiled down at her. “I love you so much Rainbow. I’m going to love you, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Rainbow sings to Minnow at the wedding. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alF8CtVTk00


	17. Sky Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much-welcomed spiritual reunion comes at a great time for Rainbow.

Three weeks had gone by since Minnow and Rainbow had gotten married. Sky’s spirit was on his way towards the colony where his parents and siblings lived. With him were many family members, whom he had gathered for Rainbow. He wanted her to meet them and understand who they were and why they were so special. He made his way towards Basil’s flower pod and went to look for her. He didn’t find her there. He looked concerned as he wondered around the village. He decided to check Minnow’s flower pod recalling that she had shown interest in him before he had left. He found her, resting on the couch. He approached her with a concerned look on his face. “Oh, wow Rainbow, did you and Minnow get pregnant?” He was so confused. This didn’t seem like something she would do.

Rainbow sat up and smiled at Sky. “Where the hell have you been?! I was starting to worry that you would never come back…” She began to explain to him what had happened, and why she was pregnant. She included every detail, including the fact that Basil and Pearl were raped too. She had tears in her eyes when she was done explaining.

Sky shot a glare towards the evil spirits. He was not happy with them at all. “I’m so sorry Rainbow. I wish I was here to comfort you.” He smiled softly. “We will get these evil spirits taken care of when you’re stronger and ready to do it. I recall the last time you tried something like this, you were out cold for two days. It scared your parents a lot…”

“Shh…” Rainbow glared at the evil spirits. She didn’t want them to know what she had done with Dill.

Sky looked at her belly and sighed. “So, you’re almost due?”

Rainbow nodded and sighed tiredly. “I have about a week and a half left.”

“I’m not going to leave your side anymore.” Sky sat down and gave his brother a challenging look. He wasn’t going to tolerate bad behavior, nor was any of their other good family members, whom were now surrounding her, blocking out the evil spirits. She was now under their protection.

“Thank you, Sky.” Rainbow got up and headed for the bathroom. She stopped at the door and held her belly. She winced during a contraction. Once it was over, she went to the bathroom.

Minnow came into the flower pod. He had gone to get her a basket of blackberries from the bunker. She had been craving them. He set them down at the counter and went to check on her. He came into the bathroom and frowned, seeing that she had a little bit of blood on her panties. “Are you alright?!” He looked worried.

“I think I just had a contraction.” Rainbow looked nervous. She finished and pulled her panties back up. She flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands.

Minnow swallowed hard and waited for her to finish washing her hands. Once she was done, he scooped her up in his arms and hurried towards the medical pod. “It’s time!” He hollered loudly. He knew her parents and his parents would want to be there for support. He set her down on a bed and took her hand. “Deep breaths sweetheart.”

Rainbow smiled softly and hugged into him when he carried her. She winced during the next contraction. She breathed and squeezed his hand.

Basil was making his way towards the medical pod. He had Pearl in his arms. He wanted to be there to welcome his first grandbaby.

“Oh god, Basil calm down. You’re moving too fast.” Pearl hugged into him and closed her eyes. She was also in labor but hadn’t said anything to him yet.

Bask and Fantasy had followed Basil. They stood by Rainbow’s side, once they arrived.

“Looks like you’re going to be surrounded by a lot of family.” Sky frowned, noticing that Basil and Pearl were heavily pregnant. He hoped that they were not having Shimmer’s babies.

Emma, Biggie, and Rocket also shown up. They stood by Minnow for support. They were very proud of him for being a good mate and support system for Rainbow.

Basil sat Pearl down in a bed beside Rainbow’s bed. “Your mom is in labor too sweetheart.” He was worried. He hoped Pearl would have his or Bask’s baby.

“They will share birthdays.” Rainbow gritted her teeth during a contraction. She breathed hard. She was warned that it would hurt, but she wasn’t expecting it to be this bad.

“I can’t hide anything from you.” Pearl smiled softly. She held her belly and breathed during a contraction.

Minnow ran his hand through Rainbow’s hair. He was so worried about her.

Cumin and Nutmeg were in today. They came over and helped the girls out of their panties.

Nutmeg startled when Rainbow slapped him. He smiled softly and checked her. “You got a little way to go Rainbow. Deep breaths.” He covered her up and helped her get comfortable. He ignored her intense glaring.

Cumin got a blanket ready. “Pearl doesn’t have very far to go. You’re doing a good job Pearl.”

Basil leaned on the bed and cringed. He was having a contraction now too. He breathed and tensed up. He was very nervous about this birth.

Bask took Pearl’s hand and held it. “You got this mama. You’re so strong.”

Fantasy noticed that Basil was in pain. She rubbed his back and smiled softly. “I think grandpa is in labor too.”

“Basil, lay down!” Pearl looked worried. She wasn’t sure if he had been hiding labor, and she didn’t want the baby dropping to the floor.

Rainbow squeezed Minnow’s hand and frowned. “Dad? I’m very sorry…”

Nutmeg helped Basil into the bed with Pearl. He checked him and smiled softly. “His labor appears to have just started. Relax Pearl.”

Pearl cried out in pain when her baby was born. He was a little salmon colored glitter dwarf boy with orange hair. He cried as he was cleaned up.

A silence came over the room as Cumin cleaned the baby up. It wasn’t very clear if it was Bask’s baby or not, since the baby had orange hair, but the glitter had them worried.

“Oh god, he’s so beautiful.” Pearl finally spoke up. She smiled when Cumin gave the baby to her. She held him and helped him latch on to nurse. “Hello sweetheart…” She looked up at Bask. “I think this might be a Bask baby.” She was at least hoping. Either way this little one was all hers. “How about we call him Trout?”

“Sounds good sweetheart.” Bask smiled softly and reached over to give her a kiss.

Basil was very quiet. The hesitation in Pearl’s voice when she said it might be Bask’s baby worried him. He closed his eyes and breathed during the next contraction.

“He’s so cute.” Rainbow startled when he heard Shimmer laugh. She glared in his direction and sneered. “It’s not funny, you stupid asshole!” She screamed during the next contraction.

“Deep breaths sweetheart.” Minnow began to sing to her to try and distract her.

Basil tensed up and looked over at his daughter. He was very worried about her. He rested his hand on Pearl’s chest and sniffled. He was trying hard not to cry.

Rainbow listened to him sing and breathed. As she got closer, she let out a cry in pain. “Oh god it hurts so bad!” She breathed hard and screamed as she gave birth to a daughter. She was a white glitter baby with yellow and orange two toned hair. She looked up when her baby began to cry as Nutmeg cleaned her. “My baby…aw, you’re so pretty.” She looked at Minnow. “I want to name her Dream.”

Minnow watched with his mouth gapped open. He nodded to her name request, and then tumbled to the floor. He had fainted.

Biggie was getting woozy. He grabbed a trashcan and gagged.

Emma tended to Minnow. “You’re just like your father.” She smiled softly. “You make me proud.”

Rainbow looked down at her mate and smiled softly. “Oh Minnow…”

It took a few minutes, but Minnow came back to reality. He was helped back up and was seated in a chair. He looked at his wife and smiled softly. “You did a good job…”

Pearl looked over and smiled. “She’s a pretty girl. Her name suits her.”

Basil groaned and shifted. He had his hand on his belly. “Oh god…” He cringed and startled when Fantasy rested her hand on his cheek.

“We got this daddy. Deep breaths.” Fantasy kissed him and ran her hand through his two-toned hair. She knew he was petrified.

Basil cried out as he gave birth to a light teal glitter baby girl. She had yellow and green hair. She cried as Cumin cleaned her up. He breathed hard and listened to her cry. “Is it Bask’s baby?”

“I’m afraid not Basil.” Bask walked over and gave him a gentle hug. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll raise her as if she was mine anyway.”

Fantasy smiled softly. “She’s very pretty. She looks a lot like her daddy, but her hair is yellow and green. All three babies are glitter babies.”

“God damn it!” Basil began to sob. He was hoping that Shimmer’s genes wouldn’t win. He was very upset.

“It’s alright daddy, we got this.” Pearl reassured. She took Basil’s newborn and held her. “You look like a Sparkle.” She moved the baby to Basil and tried to do the same thing she had done with Fairy.

“I fucking hate glitter!” Basil gently moved the baby back to Pearl, and then moved off the bed. He stiffly moved to the bathroom and slammed the door. He sat on the toilet and sobbed.

“He just rejected her…” Rainbow frowned and teared up. She felt so guilty.

“Don’t worry Rainbow, he’s just scared. He needs a little time to process the fact that this baby is not Bask’s baby. He has been hoping the whole pregnancy…” Fantasy sat down by Pearl and checked the babies over. “They all seem healthy, so that’s a good sign…”

“And if he doesn’t want her right now, it’s alright. I can feed Sparkle.” Pearl held her son and daughter. She was going to make sure both babies had plenty to eat. She just hoped Basil would one day accept Sparkle. This was not her fault after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Minnow sings to Rainbow. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjF9IqvXDjY


	18. Bitter Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic accident breaks the hearts of everyone in the village.

A couple weeks after Basil, Pearl, and Rainbow had their babies, Fairy was making her own preparations to welcome her baby to the world. She wasn’t due for another month, but she was a nervous first-time mama.

Honey was over visiting her grandson and granddaughter in law. She was happy for them and wanted to make sure that Ash was adjusting to the idea of being a daddy. She knew he was nervous. She also wanted to check on Fairy and make sure everything was going smoothly for her. Fairy never seemed to have any health problems, despite being a child of incest, but the old healer just wanted to make sure that mom and baby were doing fine.

Ash smiled softly. “I’ve been keeping an eye on her grandma. It’s alright, I promise.” He hugged her and smiled. “We’ve got this.” He had grown up to look so much like Chenille but was a male version of her of course.

“Other then being tired, I feel fine.” Fairy had her hand on her belly. She appeared to be having a dwarf baby, which was a relief. She likely wasn’t going to need to have surgery. Something she had been worried about.

“You make me proud, both of you. If you don’t need anything, I’ll go ahead and go.” Honey gave Fairy a hug, and then gave Ash a hug.

“We’re alright.” Ash hugged her back and smiled. “I love you.”

Fairy hugged her and smiled. “Take it easy and relax Honey. You keep forgetting that you’re retired.” She appreciated her concern though.

“I love you too Ash.” Honey headed for the flower pod door. She closed the door, and then made her way towards her flower pod. She was closer to the medical pod, and Ash lived near the top of the tree. She lost her footing as she made her way down and screamed when she began to fall towards the ground. She reached her hair towards a branch, and wrapped her gray hair around it, but it snapped on her. She landed on the ground with a thud. The seventy two year old died instantly due to a broken neck.

A scramble erupted. Several trolls had tried to grab her as she fell, but it happened very quickly. Everyone gathered around her and looked on with concern. It was very clear by her injuries that their oldest member and retired healer was gone.

“Mom!” Bee left her flower pod and ran that direction. She got to her and sobbed. She checked to see if she could save her but found no heartbeat. “Oh god…”

Hazel followed her. She frowned when she saw the gruesome sight. She led their son and daughter away from the scene. “Mama’s with grandma my sweets. Let’s go back inside.”

“Is grandma alright?” Peppy looked frightened. He had heard the scream.

Cinnamon looked up at her mama. “I heard grandma scream.” She looked worried as they were led back inside.

Sprout hurried over and sobbed when Bee turned and hugged into him. “Oh god no!” He was shaking. “Mom!”

Jubilee headed that way. He looked at his siblings sadly. He gently picked up their mom, and then headed for her flower pod. He had tears running down his cheeks. He was very upset.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say good bye to Honey. Her sudden death scared them. Maximus had already made arrangements to remove all dead, dying, and broken tree branches from the tree. They were all very gloomy.

Basil was standing near the back with his family. Honey had saved his life more then once. He was gray with grief. He had a special bond with her and was going to miss her so much. He had little Sparkle in his arms. He had ended up accepting her not long after her birth. He began whispering to her, telling her about all the times Honey had helped him.

Rainbow wasn’t fair from her parents. She gently gave Dream to Minnow, and then moved towards the back of the crowd. A familiar spirit was making her way towards the back, to where Sky and the other good spirits were currently gathered. She sniffled as she walked towards her. “We all love you Honey. Thank you for everything you have done for us. You’re going to be very missed.”

“It’s going to be alright young Rainbow. My time may have come suddenly, and it hurts, but it was meant to be. I’m needed here, to help protect you. Rest easy child. I’m going to make sure you stay safe.” Honey took Peppy’s hand and smiled at him. She had been widowed for over thirty years, but now she was back in the arms of her love. She had missed him so much.

“Thank you Honey. We all love you, and I hope you rest easy. I’ll be seeing you around.” Rainbow walked back over to Minnow and looked towards the casket. She had tears running down her cheeks. She was going to miss Honey. They all were going to miss the sweet life saver.


	19. A Spiritual War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has come for the war between two worlds. The huge question is, is Rainbow strong enough?

A week after Honey’s death, all the spiritual trolls gathered together, along with a couple of healer trolls. They were waiting on Rainbow to come. The day had come for her to drive away the evil spirits. They hoped that three weeks would be enough time for her to recover from giving birth to little Dream.

Rainbow was getting ready to leave. She gently gave Dream to Minnow. “If anything happens, please make sure she is taken care of. I want you to know I love you very much. If anything happens to me, I want you to do what you can to be happy. I’ll always be here, no matter what.” She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss. She kissed Dream’s cheek and sniffled. “You be good for daddy. Mama had a big task ahead of her. She needs you to stay strong.” She reached up and wiped a few tears from Minnow’s cheek with a tissue. You mean to the world Minnow. You have helped me through the hardest time in my life. I can’t thank you enough and love you to pieces for it.”

“I love you too Rainbow. You’re very brave and very strong.” Minnow kissed her and sniffled. He was so worried he would lose her. “You better go. They’re waiting for you.” He tucked Dream into his hair and gave her a huge hug. “Peace be with you little mama. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you’re done.”

Rainbow hugged him back, and then turned and headed for where she was told the spiritual trolls gathered. She sang as she made her way towards them. She was determined to put an end to the madness, and forever end the possibility of the curse coming back to haunt her family again. She wasn’t sure if she was strong enough, but she was going to try. She knew she had a lot of help. As she approached her family, she gave Creek a firm nod. She pulled a book out of her hair and flipped to a page in the book that she had bookmarked. She cleared her throat and began to chant in an antient troll language.

Creek took Basil and Jasmine’s hands. The rest of the group of spiritual trolls took each other’s hands and chanted with Rainbow.

Sky, Sassafras, Honey, Cupcake, Peppy, Poppy, and many others on the other side that were good trolls also chanted. They were going to help Rainbow push these bad spirits away.

Twig, Willow, Indigo, Frances, Shimmer, and a whole bunch of bad spirits tried to push back, but Rainbow’s spirit, along with the spirit of everyone else who helped her proved to be too strong. Rainbow watched as one by one, they faded into the darkness. The last one standing, was a black troll, with black hair and red eyes. He hollered angrily as he disappeared into the abyss of no return.

Rainbow watched as the last bad spirit disappeared. She held her chest and her eyes went dull. She collapsed to her knees, and then fall to the ground. She was helpless, as she watched her father Basil, run to her aid. The last memory she had, before being overwhelmed by darkness was hearing her father’s plea for her to not give up and to stay with them.

Basil ran over to Rainbow. He could feel her spirit fading. “Please don’t leave us! Please don’t give up!” He picked her up and held her. “Oh god, she’s dying. Someone please!” He sobbed and ran his hand through her hair. He was petrified that he was going to lose his baby girl.

Sage ran over to her and put her hand on Rainbow’s chest. She put some of her own healing energy into Rainbow. She looked worried. Rainbow’s heart was faint, but it was still beating.

Sprout also put some of his healing energy into her. “Let’s get her to the medical pod. She’s going to need to be monitored. This took a lot of energy out of her.” He was worried that the young mother wouldn’t survive this.

Creek walked over and put his hand on Basil’s shoulder. “Rainbow is strong. She’s going to be alright.”

Basil nodded and began heading towards the medical pod. Tears ran down his cheeks. “Keep fighting Rainbow. I love you and I don’t want to lose you.” He got her to the medical pod and laid her down. “Can someone please go get Bask, Pearl, Fantasy, and Minnow. She needs to be surrounded by her loved ones.”

“I’ll get them.” Jasmine headed for their flower pod. 

Once everyone gathered, they all prayed that Rainbow would pull through. She was very weak. It appeared the war may have been over, but the healing for Rainbow had only just begun. They all hoped that she would be strong enough to pull through. Her baby needed her. They all needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Rainbow sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPJSkSn7rt0


	20. A Strong Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healing after the family curse begins.

In the following week after Rainbow drove way all the bad spirits, everyone who helped her slowly regained their strength. Only Rainbow had been exhausted into a coma. Seven whole days after she cleared all the bad spirits away, her eyes fluttered open. She let out a soft groan and stretched out. She murmured that she felt like a she had been run over by a bogwolf and that if someone didn’t help her to the toilet, she was going to be laying on a wet bed.

“You’re awake…” Creek was right by her bedside. He gently picked her up and carried her to the toilet in the medical pod. He held her up and smiled at her. “We were all very worried about you, young mama.”

“I had to make sure they were all gone.” Rainbow sighed in relief and groaned. She was still very weak. Once she was done going to the bathroom, she leaned into her grandfather. “Thank you…”

Creek picked her up and carried her to the medical pod bed. He laid her down and covered her up. “We should be thanking you. I was hoping that they were all gone. That is a huge relief.” He smiled at Sage. “Get her family, they will want to know that she is awake.” He turned to her and smiled. “It’s the middle of the night. I told them all to go home and rest.”

Sage nodded to Creek and left to go get Rainbow’s family. She looked relieved. They had all been so worried about her.

“I’m so tired…” Rainbow felt like she could hardly move. The spiritual war had taken a lot of energy out of her. She was awake, but she still had a long way to go before she was going to be running around and doing her normal routine again.

“I bet you are.” Creek smiled softly. “That whole thing wore everyone out. Basil, Jasmine, and I slept about fifteen hours after getting settled back at home. Everyone else slept a few extra hours then normal. There must have been a lot of souls to get rid of.”

“There was a lot of them.” Rainbow smiled softly. “They won’t bother us ever again.”

“Sissy!!!” Pickle came running in and jumped into the bed. He hugged into her and pressed his ear against her chest so he could hear her heart beat. “You scared me!”

“I kept my promise. I’m still alive.” Rainbow smiled and rubbed Pickle’s back. She had been worried that she would die on them. She was glad she woke up.

Basil, Pearl, Bask, and Fantasy came in shortly after Pickle. They all came over to them and hugged her. They were so glad she was awake.

“Rainbow!” Minnow hurried over and hugged her close. He cried happy tears. “I was so worried!” He gently took Dream out of his hair and put her on her mother’s chest. “She missed you so much.”

Dream cried on her mom’s chest. She suckled eagerly when Rainbow gently repositioned her to feed. She had fed with the help of Minnow, on and off from Rainbow several times the last week so Rainbow wouldn’t dry up, but it wasn’t as often as the little four-week-old would have liked.

“She got so big.” Rainbow looked surprised. “How long was I out?!”

“You were out a full week.” Creek chuckled and ran his hand through her hair.

“Don’t worry, I have been helping feed her. She’s just hungry because it’s been a few hours.” Pearl chuckled and moved so she was sitting next to Rainbow.

“Wow, a while week. That’s a long time.” Rainbow closed her eyes and smiled. “Now that you’re all here, I wanted to tell you that Dill is in a Pickle.” She knew it was now safe to say it. She had been wanting to tell her parents for seven years.

“He’s in trouble?” Basil looked worried. “Did he end up going to the other side?”

Bask looked worried. “Our poor little dude…”

Pickle put his hand over his mouth and giggled. “Hi daddies.”

Pearl looked between Rainbow and Pickle. She smirked, thinking he knew what she meant.

“No, he is in a Pickle.” Rainbow smiled softly.

“Well can’t we do something about it?” Basil looked towards Creek. He was worried about his son’s spirit.

Creek chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t think we should do anything about it.”

“Daddy…” Pickle got up and smirked. “I’m a Pickle!” He jumped towards him and giggled when Bask caught him.

“He was reborn in Pickle?!” Bask held Pickle close and teared up.

“Oh my god!” Basil turned to Pickle and hugged him, sandwiching him between his daddies. “My boy came back…” He was very happy. He never wanted his boy to die in the first place, but he was glad to have him back.

“Yeah, he’s been back for almost seven years. He had to start over as a baby, and I used so much energy that I was out cold for two days, but he was so worth it.” Rainbow smiled at her family. She was glad that she was able to help.

“Oh wow, you gave us a very special gift. Thank you so much.” Bask set Pickle down, gave his daughter a huge hug, and closed his eyes tightly. He chuckled when Dream let out a soft cry. She was being lightly squished.

Minnow smiled and gently rescued little Dream. “I got you sweetie. Daddy is here.” He put her over his shoulder and burped her.

“Looks like everything is going to get better from here. I love you and I’m so proud of you.” Basil kissed Rainbow’s forehead and smiled. He was so glad that the bad spirits were gone, and that Rainbow was doing better. He couldn’t wait to see what the future held from here.


	21. Three Little Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire welcomes her triplets into the world.

As Sapphire’s due date came closer, preparations were made in her home to welcome three little babies. She was a week shy of her due date when she felt the first of her contractions. She was in bed with her mates. It was the early morning hours. She reached over and shook Peach. “I think it’s time.” She eased out of the bed and groaned. “Oh god…” She hurried for the bathroom and went potty. Once done, she stood up and squealed when Jasper picked her up. “Jasper! Let me wash my hands!”

Jasper hurried for the medical pod. He didn’t want her having the babies at home. Not with there being three. He was very nervous. “You can wash them at the medical pod.”

“Labor just started! Calm down!” Sapphire glared at him when he set her down on a bed. She got up and walked over to the sink. She washed her hands and grumbled that Jasper needed to calm down.

“I’ll go get your mom. Is there anyone else you would like?” Peach had followed with little Cactus in her arms.

“I want grandma Smidge and grandpa Branch to come.” Sapphire settled back into the medical pod bed and smiled softly when Bee walked over to her and checked her. “Labor just started. Someone needs to calm down.” She shot a glare at Jasper.

“It doesn’t hurt to check. Especially when labor starts when sleeping. Some mamas sleep through some of the pain.” Bee saw she had a little way to go. She got her comfortable and smiled softly. “I think we have about half an hour.”

Peach ran to get River.

“I’ll go get them.” Jasper hurried out of the flower pod. He wanted to get back in time to see the triplets being born.

Sapphire breathed through the contractions and held her belly. She looked at Bee and smiled at her. “I get three little babies.” She was excited and nervous at the same time.

“They’re going to be very pretty. You and Jasper are beautiful colors.” Bee get ready for their delivery.

River came in with Peach and walked over to Sapphire. She took her hand and smiled. “I’m right here sweetheart.” She was so glad that she had made it this close to term. It was not an easy feat with triplets.

Fairy followed River into the medical pod. She didn’t want to miss out on her sister’s birth again. She had her daughter in her arms. The little baby was a soft blue dwarf with three toned blue, royal blue and peach colored hair. She fussed from being awaken. “I overheard that you were in labor. I didn’t want to miss out this time.”

“Hi Fairy…aww…you brought Quilt with you.” Sapphire smiled at her little sister. She winced and breathed through a contraction.

Jasper returned with Branch and Smidge. He walked over and gave Sapphire a gentle scalp message. He was very nervous about this birth. He knew Sapphire’s heart still hurt from losing Gem.

Smidge walked over and smiled up at Sapphire. “I didn’t think you would want me to come.” She was very happy that Sapphire let her come. She really thought Sapphire would hate her forever.

Branch sat down and smiled as he watched his granddaughter breathe. He knew she was nervous, but she certainly looked a lot more relaxed.

“I love you grandma Smidge. Of course, I wanted you to come.” Sapphire grimaced and teared up during the next contraction. She looked at Bee and tensed up. “I think the first one is coming out.”

Bee got a blanket and checked. She caught the firstborn as she came out. She cleaned her up and smiled. “She’s so pretty.” She gave the first triplet to Jasper once she was clean. She was blue green with white hair. She cried in her daddy’s arms.

“Hello sweetheart.” Jasper had tears in his eyes. He was very happy that the first baby was healthy. He went to go put a diaper on her.

Sapphire grasped the side of the bed and cried out as a second baby was born. She looked up and watched Bee clean him up. He was green glitter with baby blue and royal blue two-toned hair. He cried as soon as his face was cleaned off.

Peach held her hand and continued to couch her. She was very proud of the brave mama.

Bee gently gave the second baby to Branch to hold. She got ready to catch the third baby. “You’re doing a great job Sapphire.” She caught the last baby as he was born. This one was a dwarf sized baby, that was yellow glitter with white and royal blue two toned hair. He cried as he was cleaned up. “Oh, someone looks a little bit like great grandma.” She was amused.

“Well look at that.” Smidge smirked and looked at Sapphire.

Once all the babies were cleaned up and had diapers, Sapphire talked to Jasper and Peach about names. They settled for Maple for the girl, Spruce for the first boy, and Chase for the second boy.

Branch watched on with a huge grin on his face. He was glad that Sapphire was able to have babies after her loss. He knew it wasn’t easy for her, but at least now they could move on and never have to worry about another problem from the family curse.

________________________________________________________________________________

Peace remained in the valley for over a year, after the curse had been completely broken. Maximus took on the responsibility of being king on his twenty first birthday. He stood in front of everyone and held hands with a pregnant Love. It seemed that the imbalance of the royal family had finally rebalanced after all the years of dealing with Branch’s family curse. Everything for them had also smoothed out, and they all looked forwards to a wonderful future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the series. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
